Don't Trust a Hoe
by onebecamenone
Summary: Kill after kill,15 years was long enough. It was time for the best to come in and stop this madness. Kanda, being the greatest federal agent, was chosen for this very job. Little did he know his own personal life would get in the way of solving that case.
1. Prologue

Alright, this is the start of my new story that decided to randomly appear in my head. I'm happy with it, but i have no idea what you people will think, so i'd love it if you'd help me out a bit ^^

stupid formalities i don't own DGM, Katsura Hoshino does so blah blah blah story idea is mine and blah blah blah enjoy

* * *

><p>S. Agent Cross:<p>

After hearing about your predicament, I've decided to help out. Yes I know you may not like this simple fact that your district needs help with this particular case, but I feel that this would prove useful. I've already sent the best agent the entire country has to offer down to your location. He should arrive within a few days.

He's quite a piece of work and hard to deal with. So on that note, I have taken into regards that you may not be used to his type. For this reason I have sent his file along with this letter. Please keep in mind, however, that personal history, some miscellaneous facts, and previous cases he's worked on has been withheld at his own request.

Please put him to use. If you don't inquire his help, this will be painful for both of us, Sir. I ask with high hopes that you are able to lower your pride enough to take advantage of this "miracle" I have "bestowed" upon you.

Agent Komui

**1 attachment 17.34 kb**

Name: Yuu Kanda

Birthday: June 6 *YEAR WITHHELD*

Age: 21*

Sex: male

Weight: *WITHELD*

Height: 5'8

Hair color: Navy blue

Eye color: black

Nationality: Japanese

Blood Type: *WITHHELD*

Political Party: *WITHHELD*

Birth Place: Nagasaki

Current Residence: New York, New York

Cross read the rest of the file with ease, ignoring Komui's little notes here in there. They didn't exactly matter to the red haired man. No, the only thing that matter was would this man help catch this killer or not?

However, that question couldn't be answered until Cross met Kanda. When would this happen? According to the e-mail, in a few days. All Cross could do was wait and continue up with his own investigations. These crimes needed to end, with or without "Yuu Kanda's" help.

* * *

><p>Yes i know this wasn't terribly interesting, but I <strong>SWEAR TO GOD<strong> it get's better than this. I promise you, so don't leave me hangin!


	2. Chapter 1: Settling In

First chapter! YES the story actually starts in this one, i'm so please with myself. I hope you stick with it now that something happens.

i don't own DGM, Katsura Hoshino does.

* * *

><p>Cautiously, like if he didn't take the rights steps something horrible would take place, Kanda stepped out onto the tile floor of the airport. Five hours on a plane and his attitude hadn't changed. His eyes continually darted around, keeping tabs on everyone around him. He wasn't paranoid; simply he was victim to a bad habit of watching people.<p>

It didn't take long for his childhood "friend" to find him in the lobby. It wasn't like Kanda was going to spend money to stay in Las Vegas until he could catch the criminal. It took all his strength and swallowing his pride to ask the red-headed nuisance if he could stay with him for a while.

Lavi hadn't rejected, he merely had replied that Kanda could just stay in his house. It wasn't like he was sticking around for this. Nope, it was time to hit the beach.

"Yu-chan!" Lavi shouted, waving his hands so that the seemingly oblivious Kanda could see him.

"I'm coming, idiot," Kanda mumbled under his breath as he took his time walking to the red-head.

Lavi was a tall man, well built with the body of a foot-ball player. Lavi was more into books though. Kanda could never understand why he liked books; Lavi only had one eye, the other being covered by an eye patch. What was underneath? Kanda didn't care to find out.

This night happened to practically cold, so Lavi was clad in a teal shirt with ¾ sleeves. Along with that where his oh-so-famous white form fitting pants tucked into his knee high black boots. Gloves accompanied his pale hands instead of his usual rings. This was a man all the ladies went for.

"Hey there, Yu," Lavi waved with a smile.

"Don't call me that," Kanda threatened as he heaved his luggage over his shoulder.

"You haven't changed since High School," Lavi said dully as he led the blunette out of the heated Las Vegas airport.

Outside, the night was young and the full moon was too. This was a night most people were worried about in a place like Las Vegas. But who in their right mind would mess with a guy who looked like he was the football team's quarter back, and a guy who looked like he just came out of hell. Only stupid people according to Kanda. But in his mind, everyone was stupid.

"Here we are," Lavi said, unlocking his Porsche. He popped the trunk for Kanda, and in return Kanda threw his two bags into it, not caring what else happened to be in the trunk or if he did any damage. It was a car.

"So where are you going again?" Kanda asked Lavi as he sat in the passenger's seat.

"California," Lavi answered, backing out of the parking space and driving off into the night.

"Why?" Kanda really couldn't bring himself to care any less than he already did, but it seemed like the right thing to do: indulge his old friend in a conversation.

"Sun, the beach, hot girls, you know, the usual," Lavi took a sharp turn. This car really did drive like a dream.

"And you said I didn't change," Kanda huffed.

"But you got worse. Don't all this murder just get to ya sometimes?" Lavi asked, never taking his eyes off the busy roads.

"Tch. I'm used to it," Kanda huffed. In truth he wasn't used to it, sometimes he still got sick or woke up in the middle of the night, but his pride wouldn't let him say that.

"S'that so?" Lavi chuckled, taking another turn down the Strip.

"Yes…!" he just about growled in desperation. This was Lavi, Kanda knew, he'd get the truth out one way or another.

Lavi shrugged it off as Yu just being mean, "Calm down. Didn't mean to hit 'dem pretty litt'e butt'ns of yours," he said, turning onto what seemed to be back road. Where did Lavi live exactly?"

"Tch," Kanda grumbled, crossing his arms.

Another hour or so of driving, and Kanda was awoken by the slight shaking of his shoulders. He barely opened his eyes to find himself in a small quaint little neighborhood with _real_ houses and _real_ plant life. Was he still in Las Vegas? He didn't know that the City that Never Sleeps had these kinds of neighborhoods.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Lavi introduced before stepping out of his car.

By the time Kanda stepped out of the Porsche, Lavi had already grabbed his bags and was heading for the porch. However, the agent felt no need to hurry after his friend, he knew he wouldn't be forgotten so who cared?

The house was nice, and in fact it was indeed a "humble abode." Kanda was immediately shown to his room. It wasn't too big, but not too small either. There was a queen sized bed, a good sized closet and dresser along with a desk and a vanity. In the corner there was a bookshelf beside the door for what Kanda presumed to be a bathroom.

"So whatcha think?" Lavi set Kanda's suit case and bag on the neatly made bed.

"It's nice…" Kanda mumbled.

Lavi smiled, "Thanks. I made it up special for ya. Feel free to use anything in the house when I'm gone. And hell if you wanna move into my room then be my guest."

"Shut up, Usagi," Kanda grumbled.

Lavi chuckled. Kanda hadn't called him that since High School. Good memories.

"Well feel free to get settled. I'm going to go make dinner. I know it's late, but airplane food s'horrible!" He threw his arms up in a dramatic movement. "Whatcha want? I'm'a personal cook for t'day."

"Soba," Kanda answered as began to hang up his suits and dress shirts.

"Haven't made that since High School either…" Lavi's voice trailed off. Kanda could only guess what he was thinking about. Not that he cared. He cared so little he stopped listening to Lavi's babble and finished putting away his clothing.

"S'well been nice talking to ya, off to make ya some food," Lavi waved before disappearing.

Kanda sighed. This trip would be shorter without the pirate in this house. It was nice to have company, but it didn't really matter. He wouldn't be able to concentrate if Lavi was here the whole time. Would he really miss him? Not really. But these days, Kanda didn't really miss anything….

"KANDA! WAKE UP ALREADY!" Lavi shouted.

Kanda jumped off the bed, rubbing his eye as he looked at the annoyed red-head.

"Geez, I go to the trouble of making you dinner you just fall asleep? What the hell?" Lavi threw his arms up. He was wearing a light apron reading "Kiss the Cook."

"Sorry, Lavi," Kanda mumbled as he stood up. He followed his host down to the dining room where he was met with a table of food, and food looked very very good at the moment.

"And not even that will make you smile," Lavi sighed, pushing Kanda into a seat. "I tried, but I failed," Lavi took a seat across from him.

"It looks great. Sorry I'm not more enthusiastic," Kanda rolled his eyes as he began to eat his freshly prepared noodles.

The night passed quickly as Kanda had loosened up enough to spend the rest of his evening chatting with Lavi about their past. It had been a rather hilarious one at that; it even made the notorious Yu Kanda laugh. He and his good friend had had some amazing times together.

When Kanda awoke the next day, he was still on the couch and for some odd reason, his head was throbbing. He paid no mind to that as there was a note on the coffee table addressed to him.

Hey buddy! Sorry I couldn't stick around to see ya wake up, had to catch my plane. But like I said, feel free to use anything in my house. My home is your home. And theres also directions to my house, ya know, case you get lost or anything. Wouldnt want my Yu-Chan getting lost in a big bad city like Las Vegas! Anyway, off to the beach. Try to enjoy your time here

Lavi

Kanda almost laughed at Lavi's grammatical errors, but he'd never been one for "correctness." Spelling was spelling, he'd always said, who really cared? As long as Lavi got his point across, he didn't.

After dressing himself professionally in a deep blue suit, a still tired Kanda was on his way to the Las Vegas Police Department in the old Chevy Mazda Lavi left him. He knew, just by the beating of his heart, that this was going to be far from easy. This job, these murders he was to investigate, the people, the families, the damage. It was a lot to take in in the time he had.

With thoughts like this flooding his mind, he couldn't help but feel the butterflies pounding in his abdomen. He had to catch the killer, and he'd know that even more when he was briefed on his job.

* * *

><p>well that was fun! I hope you enjoyed it. the next chapter should be better than this one, but you know how all crime stories start out.<p>

BORING 8D


	3. Chapter 2: First Case

Alright, here's where *I HOPE* it starts to get good! I'm glad that those people out there who've read this like it so far. ^^ and i'd actually like to touch up on some things. I know that The City That Never Sleeps is actually New York City, not Las Vegas. In this story I switched it up for pure fun and adding to the fact that this is far from reality. So i hope you didn't think i was stupid O.O because i'm not.

Keep up the reviews!

again, i don't own DGM, Katsura Hoshino does. And that'll never change no matter how much i want it

* * *

><p>The room was painfully quiet as Kanda took a seat at the oval table. No lights shined in the room, save the one from the projector. It was just a blue screen, but another minute or two and Kanda would be able to meet his supervisor for the time being. Nervousness no longer plagued him, only seriousness. It was time to get down to business and get rid of childish stage fright. The door opened.<p>

"Good Morning," a man said, not stirring Kanda from where he sat.

"My, my, you are a rude one," the deep voice replied as the footsteps got closer to Kanda. The chair was spun so that Kanda came face to face with a man. His hair was long, wavy, and red. He wore glasses, over his face, though half of it was covered by a white mask.

_Phantom of the Opera much? _Kanda thought.

Along with that, this handsome man wore a suit, just as nicely dressed as Kanda was. Cops, detectives, agents, and the lot always had to look their best.

"My name is Cross Marian," Cross said, shaking Kanda's involuntary hand before making his way to the front of the room. "I assume you know why you are here."

"I've been sent to help you out with your string of murders. That's all I've been told though," Kanda said as he spun back around. His eyes were defying as his crossed arms showed he really didn't want to comply. Cross smirked, he was in for a rough case.

"Then welcome to your briefing Mr. Kanda," Cross said, messing around with the laptop.

Kanda thought it strange that Cross knew his name, but he wasn't going to ask questions. That's not what he was here for, no, not this time. He was here for one thing and one thing only, to learn about the string of murders then to solve the case in record timing.

When the pictures showed up on the wall, Kanda could only stare in awe, amazement, and disgust. Amazement of how the bodies seemed to look, disgust that someone would actually do that; take the time to kill someone who had just about no life either way.

"There hasn't been much physical evidence at any of these scenes, but we've managed to piece together an MO. And unlike most criminals we've seen, this MO never changes and there are no exceptions," Cross flipped to the second slide. "This was the very first case of this manner. It happened about 15 years ago, and since then countless others have happened."

"Explain to me this MO and what exactly is going on. Who are the victims? Do they have anything in common? Please tell me you've actually gotten suspects," Kanda rubbed his temples as he leaned forward on the table.

"Hold your horses. There are a few victims we haven't been able to get on ID on, but most of them have names as of today. And as for something in common, they have one thing and one thing only…" Cross hesitated, as if he really didn't want to say it.

"Spit it out already," Kanda grumbled.

"They're all whores," Cross said. It turned out he just needed to clear his throat.

"Great," Kanda mumbled, "another one of those self-righteous perverts who goes around cities raping and killing any slut he can find."

"Here's the difference," Cross added, flipping to the next slide. Kanda was almost horrified to see the image of a half-naked, completely bloodied, torn up, disembodied, dead _man._

"You cannot be serious," he resumed rubbing his temples.

"Sadly I'm not. The perp isn't just killing female whores, but male ones too."

"That's sick."

Cross nodded in agreement, but continued on with his lecture, "It seems the only thing that differs in every kill is that they are never killed the same way."

"I thought you said the perp's MO didn't change."

"He never kills the same way twice, so technically it doesn't chance. He rapes his victim then kills them in whatever way he wants," Cross proceeded to show some pictures of a stab victim, one that was suffocated, one Kanda guessed OD, and many more. It was like redo of 1000 Ways to Die.

"What else?"

"You'll hate this, but there's not been enough evidence to get any suspects. There are never any witnesses and this guy's not in the system."

"How do you know it's the same guy?"

"All the semen samples we've taken have been the exact same. Unless this guy's got clones, than it's the same guy," Cross added in his dry humor.

Kanda nodded and began to sit quietly, thinking as he took control of the slides, flipping between the pictures.

Suddenly, a cell phone rang out in the dead of silence. It didn't take long for Cross to fumble with the contraption to get it up to his ear. Kanda listened carefully to Cross.

"Cross," he said, waiting for the reply. "Another one? Sheesh, that's the fifth one this year. Where you at?" he paused. "Great, I'll be done as soon as I can. I'm bringing that agent from New York I promised." Another pause. "Yeah, Be there in five," he hung up.

"What was that?" Kanda stood up.

"We're heading out. Another one's just been found. This may get ugly, so don't get your hopes high."

Kanda knew never to do that. So when he reached the crime scene, there was nothing to make him want to throw up. He knew it would be bad. The only thing that surprised him was all the people that just happened to be in the middle of the Nevada desert to see the dead hooker.

"Let me take point on this," Kanda mumbled to Cross, meaning he got to act in charge for a minute. Cross only nodded and let the young adult walk up to the body.

"Talk to me," Kanda said to the coroner.

"She's been dead near 48 hours," he said as he fixed his glasses. "ID's fake, obvious too," he handed the blunette the ID.

"Obviously," Kanda said, dropping the plastic into a bag. The picture on the ID hadn't even looked like the blonde he saw on the ground. She was younger too. She couldn't have even been 20. Her long bleached hair was tangled and a mess. Her face was smeared with blood and her makeup. Black mascara now lined where her tears had been. Her shirt was ripped right down the middle, but her black lace bra was still intact. Her high heels had been discarded to the side, while her jean shorts and panties had been pulled down to her knees.

It was disturbing to see, but even more so that her hand was up, her eyes wide opened. Was she waving good-bye? Good-bye to the cruel world that had thrown her to the streets.

Kanda bent down and pulled on some latex gloves.

"Anything else?" He inquired.

"From what I can tell, COD was that large gash down the middle of her stomach," the brunette man had pointed out. In truth there was a large deep red gash down the female's stomach.

How did Kanda miss that? From lack of sleep no doubt.

The scene was processed as fast as they could get it done, but Kanda refused to give his OK to release the crime scene. Cross said it would be fine because they had processed the whole thing, but Kanda wouldn't do it. Just because they'd picked everything up and took pictures and what not, didn't mean they wouldn't be going back.

No, Kanda would release the crime scene when he thought he wouldn't have to go back.

Kanda decided it would be best for him to go home for the night, but he wasn't going home to sleep. He took with him the files of the 30 or so previous murders, all of which had no suspects and the perpetrator hadn't been caught. It was the same guy and he was still out there. Disgusting.

Kanda settled on the couch. All the files were stacked neatly in chronological order. He had his dinner and a pot of tea. Later, if he needed it, he had a case of beer in the fridge.

One file after another, he read them all, no matter how his eyes fought against the constant usage. He stopped once, and that was when the phone rang. He didn't know who it was so he didn't answer. He would've if it was Lavi, but that would've been it. He owed that to the man since he was leaving his house for him.

The clock struck midnight and Kanda was reaching the twenty-third file. He took a sip of his jasmine tea as he opened the manila folder. He was faced with yet another form of mutilation, though this was the first guy he saw. He studied the picture.

"Really…" Kanda mumbled, already running through how to lower down the possible number of suspects. "Well the perp has to be within the Las Vegas city limits, or else these crimes wouldn't have been committed so easily. The perp's lived here 15 years, maybe more. And he's gotta be bi or this wouldn't make any sense…" he scratched his head.

That did limit it down, but this was Las Vegas, no one cared what sexual orientation you had! You came here to get drunk and get rich, not learn about other people. So instead of limiting his search to three or four guys, he got the entire damn city.

"Fuck," Kanda mumbled as he flipped to the victim report.

"No name…no nothing. Jesus Christ," Kanda sighed. "It just seems that every other one I look at doesn't have an ID. I'm not emotional or anything, people shouldn't go without names, it's not right," he was talking to himself, but he was talking like someone was there. He wanted company. But his pride whispered in his ear that he didn't need it. He was Yu Kanda, he was an agent, the best in the USA. He didn't need _company._

"Maybe I can do something though…" he continued to mumble. "They don't call me the best fucking agent in the whole fucking United States for nothing," he was getting tired. He slammed the manila folder shut and went onto the next one.

One file after another, and soon he was falling asleep.

That damn ringing in his ear. It wouldn't go away. The sleepy blue haired man reached over for the phone, hitting the "talk" button as he brought it to his ear.

"Yeah?" He mumbled, barely audible, into the speaker.

"Hey, YU!" It was Lavi. "Called li'e five times now. S'almost like eleven, why ya still at my place? Shouldn't you be working? Or'd you stay up way t'late las' nigh'?"

"Stayed up way too late," Kanda sighed, standing up. He stretched his back as he listened to Lavi tell him about California. He threw the phone onto the guest bed before turning speaker on once he reached his room. As Lavi continued to talk, Kanda washed his face and got ready for going back to the Lab.

"What kept ya up s'late?" Lavi finally asked.

"Reading files," Kanda said as he fixed his long pony-tail.

"Oooh, on what?" Lavi always liked to stay in the loop. Even though this was Kanda's first time coming to visit the pirate, he'd always kept in touch.

"Past murders. That whole chain of hookers dead on the street."

"Sounds suckish. That them cases where there are dead guy and girl hookers?" Lavi inquired.

"The same. Stayed up reading about 35 files, which translates to 35 murders. That's not counting the case that started yesterday."

"36 murders in 15 years. Pretty wacko if you ask me," Lavi shrugged.

Kanda nodded and pulled on a new dress shirt, "It kept me up all night. And honestly, it sucks that they haven't found IDs for all these people. Out of the 36, 20 of them have no IDs. That's heartless if you ask me," he pulled on new pants.

"Awww, my Yu-Chan has a heart," Lavi pretended to sniffle.

"You're so stupid," Kanda rolled his eyes. He sat on the bed to pull on his shoes.

"I get tol' that a lot ya wouldn't believe," Kanda didn't need to see Lavi to know he was rolling his eyes too.

"I know. Sorry. I know it's not true, you're just too easy to tell that," one shoe tied, one shoe left.

"Yeah. I's cause I act stupid. Don't mean I am."

Kanda nodded, that was Lavi's best talent, being what he wasn't.

"Anyway," Kanda said. "I gotta head out here. Call me tomorrow morning if I haven't called by eight."

"Will do Yu-Chan. Have a good day at work," Lavi clicked off.

Kanda sighed, "Bye…" he said to that annoying tone that the phone played when no one was on the other line. He hung up and threw the phone down.

As he packed all of the files back into the Mazda, he knew he was in for a long day at the Lab, overseeing anything and getting results back from whatever decided to work overnight. He wasn't looking forward to a day where nothing happened.

* * *

><p>Lul, Why does Lavi have really expensive cars? :3 i dunno, i thought it would be fun. Yes i went all Phantom of the Opera on you.<p>

I'll say this once, i hate slurry Lavi. It's soo annoying to write DX


	4. Chapter 3: Piecing the Puzzle

I hope i'm not killing anyone with the crimey stuff in this story. And then again i hope i'm not killing anyone with my complete lack of details in the Lab. I haven't watched CSI in a while, i forgot a lot of things! Take pity on me oh people of the internet.

I don't own DGM, Katsura Hoshino does

* * *

><p>"Glad to see you finally popped in today," Cross mentioned dryly as he met up with Kanda in the main lobby.<p>

"Che," Kanda rolled his eyes. He followed the older man through the back door.

"We haven't gotten anything new yet, but I'm sure you'd love to find that out for yourself," Cross continued to comment on Kanda's stubbornness.

"Shut up," Kanda retorted. "As I recall, I'm the one leading this case, supervisor or not."

Cross nodded as he stopped in the middle of the hallway, "Then by all means, continue to check up on everyone. If you get lost I'll be in my office. Down the hall there," he pointed to the brown door before leaving.

Kanda rolled his eyes. He really couldn't care less where that drunkard's office was; he just needed to get to the morgue.

The room was cold, much to Kanda's annoyance. But it's not like they really had a choice. Bodies didn't keep themselves "fresh." Once he'd pulled on that precautionary garb, he walked up to the silver slab, covered by the deceased.

"Whatcha got for me?" Kanda asked the coroner. He was an older gentleman with graying hair. His eyes were dull, but Kanda could tell he was dedicated to his work, dead bodies are not.

"Well, she's a Caucasian female, mid to late twenties. COD was trauma. From what I can tell it was a pretty slow and painful death. Kind makes you feel sorry for the girl," he said as his eyes scanned the female.

"Yup," Kanda replied out of habit, not really knowing what to say.

"I'm not sure what the weapon was at the moment, but I can tell you from the look of the laceration it's a jagged instrument, probably dull. Whatever it was cut straight through her stomach on down."

Kanda nodded. He watched carefully as the doctor showed him what was going on.

"I can almost confirm that she was rapped before she died," he continued, "I sent that—"

"Yeah, yeah I got that," Kanda waved him on. He didn't want to hear that.

It didn't take the doctor long to learn of Kanda's behaviors, "And actually, something that was strange. I found some sort of substance in her system. Long term, like she'd been on something for a while."

"Like poisoning?" Kanda inquired, receiving a nod from the doctor.

"Almost. All I can say is whatever this substance is, it impaired her greatly."

"Explain."

The doctor almost limped over to a nearby table. He waved Kanda over to him so he could show him whatever was in the bowl.

Kanda just about winced. No, he really didn't want to see someone's brain on his first day here, but it was all a part of the job.

"See, like most of the other victims, her brain seems to be discolored and slightly smaller than a normal human's," the doctor explained.

Kanda nodded. Instead of that normal pinkish color, this organ seemed to be more of a light blackish green. It was, if not more, stomach wrenching.

"I don't know off the top of my head what could've caused this, but I sent the sample down to tox last night, I'm sure they'll have it soon enough."

Kanda nodded, "Thanks, Doc," he turned to leave.

"Hey, you're new here aren't you?" The middle aged man called out.

Kanda turned on his heel, nodding.

"I'd advise you to keep a look out."

"Got it," Kanda waved a salute before leaving the chilly room with his new found knowledge. Whoever this killer was, he most certainly wasn't stupid. Drugging his victims for a long period of time to impair their normal bodily functions was almost genius. It made things easier for one thing. How would someone who couldn't think scream for help?

However, mentally running through his records, Kanda could only sense that this meant the perp had unlimited access to this drug and his victims. Strange? Not so much. Kanda synthesized the thoughts, piecing together the puzzle and it suddenly dawned on him. He skipped past the three places he needed to go and went straight to Cross's office.

Without knocking, he burst into the room, slamming the door behind him. It was a large office, the metal racks were filled with all sorts of files and knick knacks. Cross sat at his messy desk, focused on the laptop glowing in front of him.

"Sure, come on in, Kanda," Cross rolled his eyes, looking up at the young man.

"Shut up," Kanda took a seat. "I just got back from talking with the doctor. Here's what I've piece—"

"You cannot be serious," Cross said, doubting Kanda's ability to come up with something that quickly. It was the second day for Christ's sake.

"Shut it. Don't interrupt me. He informed me that each victim seemed to be drugged, almost poisoned, with a substance over time. This tells me that the killer had unlimited access to whatever this drug is, and his victims, or how else could he drug them over a prolonged period of time?"

Cross nodded, leaning forward on his desk. Only now did he understand what Kanda was getting at.

"So you're suggesting this guy's into trafficking?" Cross inquired.

Kanda didn't nod or shake his head, "I'm merely saying he has a prolonged time with these victims. For all you know he could run some damn whore house down the street," he rolled his eyes. Such a touchy topic and they were both treating it like the game in the newspaper.

"Right. Well…" Cross stopped like he was debating on saying something, "we can't jump to conclusions," he settled on.

Kanda scoffed, standing up. He knew now that Cross just decided to keep some information to himself. He stormed out of the room, continuing on back down the hall.

After stopping by each of the labs, Kanda got even more annoyed. That's it, he was done working. He took a seat in the break room with a file of the accounts of those at the crime scene yesterday, and a cup of coffee. Even on break, this blue haired man had to keep working. He was a dedicated soul to this kind of thing. Even though he wasn't the nicest person on earth, he still hated crime and the people who committed it.

After what seemed like hours (but turned out to be 15 minutes) that annoying contraption in his pocket started to ring. Dropping the report in his hand, he fished the cell phone out and answered it.

"Go," he said before he resumed reading. He listened halfheartedly to the person on the line, not really caring to hear what she had to say. But his eyes perked open when he realized who was calling. That girl from the tox lab, she'd done some comparisons and found out that the same drug had been used for all 30 whatever murders. Kanda had guessed, but this was confirmation. Whoever their perp was had unlimited supply to this, and once more it was a teenagers favorite drug. Rohypnol. Or better known to those civilians out there, the date rape drug, ruffies, rope, forget me pill, etc. etc.

Kanda wasn't too shocked to find that out, but it made more sense than finding out that it was aspirin or something. Either way, he hung up on the girl and continued back to his reading, slowing piecing the puzzle together in his head.

He smiled this time. Oh ho ho, one of the bystanders actually recognized the girl. How this could work to their advantage. He didn't read the rest, just skimmed for the guy's name and address. He smirked as he got up, leaving his coffee and the rest of the files in his wake.

"Cross," Kanda said, slamming the paper down on his desk.

"What?" Cross rubbed his temples.

"I was reading over some reports and I found this one to be very interesting. I'd like to ask him a few questions."

Cross didn't answer for a minute, but then he remembered, "Oh right, you have to pass things like this through me. Yeah yeah whatever," Cross stood up and grabbed his coat. "Let's go."

The man, Mark Daniells, didn't want to answer any questions. But you can't fight the LVPD, it just doesn't work that way. In the end, the man got his ass dragged down to the station.

"You couldn't make this easy on me, could ya?" Kanda sighed, rubbing his temples as he sat on the metal table.

"Why should I? I told you creeps all I know about this fucking murder. Leave me the fuck out of it," Mark shot back, his words like a sword.

"Look, _kid_, why don't you just shut up and listen to me!" Kanda snapped at the dirty blonde. Mark rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Fine, whatever, ask me whatever you fucking want."

Kanda groaned, "You said you knew that hooker, why don't you tell me more about that."

"Why's it matter? So I had a little cheap sex, that's not a crime."

"Yeah, but prostitution is, and you were partaking in that, that makes you just as guilty."

"Ass," Mark grumbled.

Kanda snickered, "Why don't you stop with the names and just talk to me."

"Whatever. What are you even looking for?"

Kanda raised an eyebrow, "Her killer. So where'd you find this girl?"

"Not on the street. A friend of my brother's shot me in this direction of this crazy whore house. One of them weird ones."

"Not helpful."

"You know, one that's got hot chicks and dudes? That kind of place. Anyway, picked her up there and felt like bringing her home. She insisted she couldn't stay at my place till the morning so I drove her back. But about half way there she told me to pull the car over and let her out. Guessed she was sick or something."

"Hm? You let her out just around the same place we found her right?"

"HEY! You cannot be suggesting that I killed her! Damn I know she was a whore and all, but she didn't deserve to die! I ain't got nothing against her or anyone else like her. I wouldn't go around killing!"

"Hmph. Back track a bit. Where was this 'crazy whore house'?" Kanda asked, ready to jot down the address.

"Remember where the crime scene was?" Mark smirked, "Bout three miles down the road, take a left and keep driving till you get back to town, then take a right and drive about a mile and there you are."

"Great address," Kanda grumbled, messily writing the boy's crude directions down.

"I know. Now can I leave?"

"Yeah whatever," Kanda hopped off the table and left the room, motioning to the police officer to escort the boy out.

Cross met Kanda outside the lab. It was late and Kanda wanted to go home, he'd check out the place later.

"Nice interrogation," Cross commented as the two sat on a bench.

"Whatever," Kanda sighed.

"Tired?"

"Majorly. I love this job, but I hate it too. I haven't had a date since High School and haven't gotten laid since then either," Kanda groaned, running his hands over his thin face.

"Sucks man! But you're only, what, 21?" He asked, trying to remember that file.

Kanda nodded, "But still, it's troublesome."

"Get over it," Cross chuckled. "Anyway, when we gonna go check that place out?"

"Tomorrow night, and I'm going alone, thank you very much," Kanda sighed.

"Suit yourself."

Kanda's cell phone interrupted the silence. He checked the caller ID. Lavi. Of course. He answered it, not bothering to get up.

"Hey," Kanda said casually.

"You don't working yet?" Lavi almost screamed.

Kanda sighed, "Yeah. Getting ready to go back now, why?"

"Because! I remembered something, you'd better keep my place neat or I'm going to kill you!"

"Really?" Kanda asked. "You called me to tell me that? I'll keep the fucking house clean."

"Thank you. Besides, I wanna make sure you get some sleep tonight, Yu-Chan~"

Cross chuckled as he heard the nickname.

Kanda flipped him the finger before getting up and leaving.

"I'll get some damn sleep, _Mom_," Kanda sneered as he sat in the car.

"Meanie~ Anyway, later," Lavi hung up.

Plopping onto the queen sized bed, Kanda sighed. What a damn tiring day. He leaned over and set his alarm for six a.m. He'd do some work at the lab before he checked out the whore house. But for now, he just needed to sleep. If that came, everything else would follow shortly. Hell, sleep and this job seemed to be all he had left now. Lavi was his only friend that had stuck with him through the whole "Best Agent in the world" phase of his life. Lavi saw that Kanda needed someone to hang out with. The man was 21, he hadn't lived yet.

* * *

><p>I feel stupid for some reason. I'm not good with drugs and stuff, so don't expect anything amazing from that.<p>

that's all for today! stay tuned *tunes out*


	5. Chapter 4: Investigation

Lul i love making fun of Kanda. If you don't understand, go read the second sentence below this and you'll understand. I don't want to spoil it...so i'll just say Kanda meets someone *NEW* 0D - one eyed freak

Enjoy.

I don't own DGM, Katsura Hoshino does.

* * *

><p>Unproductive. That was the one word Kanda could pull from his limited vocabulary to describe his day at the lab and analyzing things. DNA <em>still<em> hadn't come back with either a positive or negative match to the previous cases like this. Still no suspects. No nothing. Kanda had spent the whole day sitting around listening to people tell him heaps and heaps of nothing. Not only that, but he hadn't been able to pull together the will to go through past case files again.

So now, the angry Japanese agent was just about speeding down the back road, cursing himself for the time he was now driving at. He'd left that damn notebook at Lavi's house. He had to go back to get it and now the clock was hitting 11:35 p.m. Kanda grumbled under his breath as he took a sharp turn. Only 5 miles per hour over the speed limit. Who really cared? This was Las Vegas where you could get away with just about anything. That is, unless you had Yu Kanda on your case.

Kanda chuckled at his self-glorification. If it wasn't for everyone worshipping the ground he walked on, he wouldn't have such a huge ego. Hell maybe he'd still be shy. But that was for another time. Kanda arrived at his destination.

"Looks more like a club," he muttered under his breath as he parked the Mazda. And he was right, this didn't look like an "average" whore house. No it looked more like a VIP club, judging by the fact that there were _guards_ outside the door.

"Tch," Kanda rolled his eyes as he made sure he had his gun and his badge. He stepped out into the chilly Las Vegas night. He wore black jeans along with a white dress shirt. He wore a coat the travelled down far enough to hide his gun from sight. His cold glare was enough to make those buff guards look unsteady too. He didn't seem like the type to come to one of these places, they both noted.

But when Kanda shot up that golden badge and grumbled obscenities under his breath, they parted the red rope and let him in. He rolled his eyes, disgusted.

It smelled disgusting in the building. It was all he could do to keep from gagging. There was loud music blaring. Kanda could only guess it was to cover up all the screaming and moaning. If that was the case, it wasn't doing its job.

"Damn this place is like a fucking doctor's office," Kanda mumbled. There was a "lobby" and a back. Even though the only thing that separated them was some kind of table desk thing. Kanda was disgusted even more, but he still walked up to that desk to talk to the man sitting there.

"What do you want?" The bald man snapped.

"I wanna know who runs this joint," He shot back. Just for fun, he threw his badge into the man's face. Suddenly, his entire attitude changed. He stood up and scanned Kanda. He had a suit case and his gun was barely showing.

"Just a minute," The man said, handing the badge back and leaving.

When the man returned, someone came with him. The man was tall and bore a top hat as well as being clad in a suit. Kanda couldn't help but scoff at the fancy dressing. How did that not fit into where they were? He chuckled to himself as the man walked over to where he was sitting.

"You called?" His voice was deep.

Kanda stood up, "I assume you're probably freaking out right about now," he smirked; he loved making people do that. "However, I'm not here to 'bust your joint' just yet. Just here to look around and maybe talk to some people," he showed the skeptical man his badge.

"Fine, fine," the man said, squinting to see the small writing, "Agent Kanda. Feel free to look around, however I won't have you disturbing my business. I trust you'll know what rooms not to go into."

Kanda nodded, "Thank you."

The man smirked as Kanda left. Just how much could Kanda find out before he found out too much?

Rooms? That was a sad excuse. These weren't rooms, just things that resembled curtains hanging from the ceiling. People left these "rooms" every once and a while, and people would even go in. Kanda just squeezed past them all, taking a quick look around.

He took advantage of every room he could go into. He would take samples of anything that seemed to be out of place. No matter who told him that this girl who was dead was there, he still needed proof, and if they could match the trace found on her to the trace here, than that would do it.

It took a while, but he finally got to someone who told Kanda where this girl's "room" was. It was empty and a complete mess. The cot hadn't been used or made in days, the floor was scattered with all manners of clothes, both male's and female's, and the small table was covered in a random mishmash of times.

Kanda quickly got down to business, starting on the floor. He took the clothes as evidence. He hadn't bothered with the bed, knowing that would be an impossibility he didn't want to deal with, and moved towards the table. There were a couple bottles of water scattered about. He took a sample of each of the bottle's contents. There was several boxes of condoms, and even one of pregnancy tests.

It was times like this when Kanda wished he'd chosen a different job. But if he wasn't going to do this, honestly who would?

After an hour, give or take ten minutes, Kanda had finished processing the victim's, or Cassie Markenson's, room. That name was actually treasure right now. It'd taken Kanda a long time to track down someone who knew this girl well enough to know her full name. He'd take care not to forget it until he got to a place where he could write it down.

After dropping all the evidence in the Mazda, he went back in to finish his investigation of the rest of the place. It was a good call; he'd made it half way though, so another half to go. But he was dreading the next half. He knew what he was going to find in that half of the building. If the front had been all of the female whores, then the rest had to be men. Kanda shuddered. After all, it was ok to act like a baby in these moments, right?

Room after room, Kanda was getting more tired. Until he'd finally reached the back. He had to go past more guards, and this was when he was glad to be a cop. That badge was a get in and out of jail free card. It got him anywhere and everywhere.

The very back just had to be "the best" of the whole joint, or why else would they be in the back. And they actually had something that resembled a room. There were no solid walls or anything, but it was better than the falling curtains everyone else had.

He now had one room left and the clock was hitting 1:45. He didn't have much longer before technically all the clubs in Vegas closed. The city that never sleeps? More like the city of vampires. Kanda chuckled as he went into the last room.

Well this was different. Instead of seeing a busty sexy woman, or a good looking man, Kanda saw what looked to be just a kid. He was leaning up against the wall, a pillow behind his back, wearing nothing but a blanket over his hips. He had a make-shift cigarette in his mouth.

Even though he couldn't care less, Kanda really didn't get why this kid was back here, or even HERE to begin with. He looked strange. For one, he was small and thin, even though his muscles were well defined. His hair was sloppy and white. It made him look older, though normally a kid like this would have more of cute hair style, not a sloppy unkempt one. Adding to the strangeness, there was a scary on his left cheek. It started over his eye with a pentacle, then ran down his eye took a sharp turn to the left on his cheek bone and curved back down. Then there was that arm. It was red and looked rigged and rough, even _scaly_. It wasn't normal. The fingernails were black and the fingers were more noticeably jointed.

The white haired kid giggled as he took the cigarette from his lips, "Whatcha staring at?" the slurr came from his pink lips. They rather stood out from his creamy round face.

"Nothing," Kanda growled, setting down his case and getting to work.

"You know~" the kid cooed as he watched Kanda work. "I've never had a _man_ fuck me," he smirked. "Wonder what it's like…" his silver eyes ran over every inch of Kanda, making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"What's your name~?" The kid blew a puff of smoke his way.

"Agent Kanda," Kanda replied as his gloved fingers worked carefully.

"Oooo, an _agent_. Never had one of _those_ either," He leaned back against the wall as if to show himself off. Kanda wasn't really having it. It's not like he was _that way_ or anything.

"What's your name, kid?" Kanda asked as threw his notebook down so he could write while he worked.

"They call me Alien actually," He still held that seductive smirk on his face.

"Not what I meant, kid," Kanda replied.

"Name's Allen Walker, nice to meet you Agent Kanda," he giggled, stretching out his legs and arms.

Kanda kept his eyes on his notebook, he didn't want to watch this kid.

"And just how old you are?"

"What are you implying?" Allen stuck his tongue out. "I'm 20."

Kanda raised an eyebrow, "And yet you don't say anything to 'kid'?"

"I get called a lot of things, _Agent _Kanda." He stuck the cigarette back in his mouth.

"Tch," Kanda reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of the girl. "You know her?"

Allen nodded, "Yup. Cassie. We was good friends, till she up and vanished on us one night. Been happ'n'ng lot lately too. People just up and vanishing."

"Really?" Kanda raised an eyebrow.

Allen nodded again as he shifted to get more comfortable on the bed. The sheet shifted too. Allen didn't seem to care that his lower region was half exposed, making Kanda wonder just a bit.

Kanda was done anyway, and he didn't have any more questions. There wasn't anything else to ask, but before he left the room, he swipped the cigarette from Allen's small white hand.

"Wha—AH!" Allen screamed as Kanda dug the thing into his neck. Instead of throwing it on the ground though, he shoved it in his pocket.

"Don't smoke. It's not good for you," He left.

Allen sat there, mouth agape, as he rubbed the dark burn spot on his neck. Sure, some clients had _those_ kind of fetishes, but no one had ever dug his own cigarette into him.

"That hurt…" Allen whimpered.

Kanda walked back out to his car and threw the rest of the evidence in the trunk. He slammed it shut and leaned against it. He dialed a number on his phone as he watched the lights shut off. That _club_ was closing and sooner or later people would leave.

It was strange to him that this whore house ran like one of Vegas's clubs. It opened and closed, and he guessed that people went home too. Maybe some of the whores had houses and places to go.

"Yeah?" he heard the deep yawn on the other line.

"Hey, Cross," Kanda said.

"You're finally done?"

"Yeah. Just finished up," he watched clients and guards go to their cars until only 3 were left in the parking lot.

"Sounds great. I'd wait till tomorrow, but I'm curious to know what you found."

"It was weird. This is defiantly a strange whore house. It works like a freaking stripper club or something. It's got opening and closing hours too."

"That's new," Cross commented.

"Yeah…" he watched the 'receptionist' leave and someone he hadn't seen. One car left, and it was a Mercedes.

"Anything else strange or mildly interesting?" Cross yawned.

"Yeah, every empty room I went into was scattered with the strangest things. I'm assuming this might be the place where all of your victims are from, but I can't be sure. Either way, I found it weird. I learned who was here the longest and shortest. The ones who had those damn cigarette-looking things were the ones the guy running this joint likes the most. Weird thing was, the ones who had been smoking longer seemed really disoriented."

"Hmm…" Cross started to think. He then began to throw out theories, but Kanda stopped listening. He watched the man who ran the joint, who he'd found out was called The Earl, leaving with that kid. What was his name…? Right, Allen. He didn't look happy either. Allen had his hand covering his neck and Kanda guessed The Earl wanted to know what he was hiding.

Kanda visibly winced when he _heard_ The Earl smack Allen. And it suddenly dawned on him, for randomness's sake, that that kid couldn't be 20. 16 was more like it. His eyes partially widened as he watched the two walk. Allen looked like was ready to cry, but he dropped his hand anyway. That burn mark—

"KANDA!" Cross shouted.

Kanda jumped, his phone flying out of his hand. He scrambled to catch it, and he did. However, his embarrassing maneuver had earned him the attention of the two he'd just been staring at. His face flushed as he turned around so they couldn't see clearly who it was.

"Sorry, I zoned out for a minute. I was thinking."

"About what?" Cross inquired.

"Nothing at all. Look, I'll listen to your theories tomorrow. I need to get home and get to sleep."

Kanda herd Cross nod, "Alright. I'm out," Cross hung up.

Kanda hung up too. He quickly dialed another number before climbing into his car.

"Lavi, I'm losing it," He said when he heard the familiar voice answer.

* * *

><p>lul poor Kanda, he's losing his marbles. I mean...if he had any to being with<br>Kanda: WHAT WAS THAT?  
>me: AGAH NO DON'T KILL ME!<p>

anyway, stay tuned 8D and you see that little "review this chapter" button down there? Yeah, you see it? Yes that one. it's so cute, click on it to make it happy 8D


	6. Chapter 5: Realization

Alrighty~ another chapter for you peoples out there. I'm really happy with how many people like this so far. Like seriously, thanks!

I don't own DGM, Katsura Hoshino does

god that name gets harder to spell everytime i spell it. FUUU

* * *

><p>Kanda knew he was losing it now. Was there any particular reason he had to dream of that kid? He would've cared, he dreamt about his cases a lot, but did he really have to be <em>naked<em>? That's where Kanda got angry. He knew himself better than even Lavi, and he knew he wasn't gay. He _knew_ he wasn't!

However, such useless thoughts couldn't bug him now. He had to head into the lab to talk to Cross about his findings. And to drop off all the evidence he'd collected. Then that cigarette. That would tell them what these people were smoking. Though Kanda couldn't help but cringe at how he'd gotten it. He never once stopped to think that maybe shoving a burning stick into a kid's neck wasn't the best thing to do, especially if it hurt.

Once he'd dropped all the evidence off, he made his way to Cross's office. He knew he looked tired and terrible, but it honestly didn't matter. Most cops looked that way all the time, why should Kanda be any different?

"Welcome back," Cross said, waving for Kanda to take a seat. The Japanese took the offer, but still said nothing.

"You look tired. No, you look _dead_. What time did you decide to go home last night?" Cross asked, leaning his cheek against his hand.

"I got home at 3, I ate a sandwich, threw my clothes in the dryer, and went to bed at 3:15."

"Sounds terrible. You really need to get to bed sooner," Cross clicked his tongue as if he were scolding a three year old.

Kanda was too tired to care.

"Anyway. From what you were telling me last night, I can confirm in my own thoughts that this place is where we should be focusing on. I have Greg working on analyzing the substances you sent back and Penny is working on the water. You may have struck gold Yu Kanda."

"Whatever," Kanda waved off the compliment as an annoyance and rubbed his temples.

"Jesus, you look like you're one a damn hang over," Cross rolled his eyes.

"I feel like it," Kanda said, though he hadn't had much experience with them, only turning old enough to drink 6 months before.

Cross chuckled, "Anyway that was all. Honestly, I'm kicking you out today, alright?"

"What?" Kanda shot a look at him.

"I'll e-mail you and call you every once and a while. Just get out of here and go work at home or something. You need to rest!" Cross shouted as he stood up. He shoved Kanda out of his office.

Kanda hissed. Did he really just get kicked out? Well fine then, he'd go "work at home." It was all the same to him. As long as he caught the killer, that was all that mattered.

There was nothing for Kanda to take home, so he was in the Mazda alone. He'd just spend the whole day thinking. He could piece the puzzle together faster if he just thought, coupled with the updates he was supposed to get periodically, he would be good. However, he figured he'd stop by a café first, maybe get some lunch.

It was a quaint little shop with a homely atmosphere. Still very new to him to think Las Vegas wasn't all casinos and stripper clubs. He took a seat at a booth, gave his order to the middle-aged waitress, and waited. He skimmed a left over newspaper before hearing the news on the TV being turned up. It was all about the latest murder of Cassie Markenson. Not only that, but how the USA's number one federal agent had appeared to help out with the case. When they showed the only shot they had gotten of him, which happened to be him leaving the crime scene, shoving the camera people out of his way, almost everyone in the café looked at him.

He tried to keep calm, casually reading the newspaper until everyone turned away. God did everyone always have to do that? He was a normal guy just doing his job until he died. What's so special about that.

The bell that hung above the entrance rang. Someone walked in, but Kanda didn't look up. He stared at the news print until he heard someone sit across from him. He dropped the paper, his face taking on one squinted up in annoyance.

"We meet again," The Earl said, folding his hands.

"What the fuck do you want," he grumbled, almost barely remembering who he was talking to.

"Oh I read the papers too, and I just wanted to talk to you about your case, if that's ok."

"It's not," Kanda snorted, mentally throwing this man on his suspect list for no reason, just so he could possibly throw him in jail one day. Oh how anger management had killed him. He mentally sobbed.

"Why not?" The Earl asked. "If it's ok for you to waltz into my _store_ and abuse my _property_, then I think it's ok if we talk."

Kanda's brow wrinkled. He'd not walked into a store, and he hadn't abused property. This man was sick, thinking of his fucking whore house as a story and that kid as his property.

"Then just what do you want to talk about?" Kanda grumbled through his teeth.

"Just want to know why you thought of my joint to play officer at," The Earl smirked.

"A little bird told me the vic _belonged _to you. Figured it wouldn't hurt to check it out," Kanda sneered.

The Earl snickered, "Cassie was a good one. It's really too bad that we had to lose her. She was _one_ of my _favorites_."

Kanda shuddered. What was wrong with this guy? Wait…favorites. Kanda eye darted to look out the large window, searching for the guy's car. When he found it, parked near the door, there was a girl in there, smoking that same crude cigarette. At the joint, only a select number of people were smoking… Cassie smoked too, she was one of his _favorites. _Only his _favorites_ smoked… What did that mean? And if this thing they were smoking helped them d—

"You seem troubled," The Earl snapped Kanda out of his rambling thoughts.

"I'm fine," He snapped as the waitress returned with his Ruben sandwich.

"Obviously," The Earl chuckled to himself.

"Shut the fuck up," Kanda snapped. "I don't need your damn humor to lighten my day. I'm fucking working, and then you waltz up and just gotta screw everything up. What do you want anyway?"

The Earl chuckled, "Just keep that pretty little nose of yours away from places it doesn't belong."

Kanda shot him a glare, "Go away."

"With pleasure," The Earl stood up and bowed before taking his leave.

"Creeper," Kanda shot as he ate his sandwich.

Once at home, Kanda wasn't shocked to find out what was dissolved in the water and what was wrapped up in those cigarettes. Same thing running the system of every victim, only no one he saw smoking it looked like they were taking it.

"How is that even possible?" Kanda asked as he sat down on the couch and folded his legs.

"Well there wasn't a large dose in that cigarette you took," Cross informed. "It was barely large enough to trace."

"So by a prolonged period of time we're talking a long time for this drug to start screwing with these people."

Cross nodded, "Exactly."

"I'm only guessing. Cassie seemed to have been there for a long time, one person I talked to guessed that she'd been there about 15 years or so."

"That's pretty crazy, but at these low doses I wouldn't doubt if that's how long it took. Normally, this drug wouldn't do this sort of thing, as you should be aware, so this whole slowly over a long period of time might be helping."

Kanda nodded, "Alright. I gotta go though, got some thinking to do."

"Don't wear out your brain, need ya when you get back," Cross hung up.

Kanda huffed before throwing his cell phone beside him. He leaned back and closed his eyes, almost meditating. He began to think, meeting back up with his train of thought from the café.

_If this thing they were smoking helped them die, then what else exactly is going on? Think back to those files. What did the victims all have in common…? They weren't killed the same way, they were all hookers—that's it. Were they all hookers from this same place?_

Kanda shot up and jotted that note down in his notebook.

_If they are, than that makes this Earl guy pretty suspicious. How can I prove that though? DNA of course, but proving all the hookers came from his joint wouldn't be enough to get a warrant, and he defiantly won't consent to taking a sample. How is this going to work…? _

_Wait a minute. Cassie smoked, all of the victims smoked this shit; just under half of those currently at that house were smoking. Could that mean he has a list of those he wants to kill? Whoever he has smoking is going to die? It's logical but it's so damn weird. That's the only finished piece I can get from this. It makes so much sense but it doesn't make any at a— _

"Dammit," Kanda answered the phone after muttering his obscenities.

"Kanda, we got another one," Cross said, sounding disappointed. "I didn't mean to call you, but I figured you could be of assistance."

"I'll be there, e-mail me your location," Kanda hit off and stormed out of the house, leaving his dead thoughts there too.

All the color left Kanda's face as he saw the victim. Caucasian male, early to mid-twenties, one of the ones he'd met at the house, raped then beaten to death. The murder weapon left right at his side, the butt of a shot gun.

"You gonna be ok?" Cross asked him.

Kanda nodded.

"Anyway, vic's been—"

"His names Deak," Kanda corrected, "Deak Stevenson."

Cross nodded, "Well Stevenson's been dead about 6 hours. There were no witnesses, hardly any physical evidence. He's like all the others, had those cigs on him, been smoking for a while, raped, and killed."

Kanda nodded as he rubbed his temples. "Look, Cross, I trust you can deal with this without me. I need to get home. I've almost hit a breakthrough."

"Sure," Cross said, hitting his back softly, "get some rest too, 'kay?"

Kanda nodded and turned to leave, trying to get that bloody and broken picture out of his mind. For some odd reason, he couldn't stop seeing Allen.

Cross stayed behind to help process the crime scene. This officially made the most gruesome one yet. And whoever the killer was, they were getting cocky, leaving the weapon right there beside the victim. It was like they were asking to be caught.

He slipped on a latex glove as he bent down to the weapon. Dusting it with the fine black powder took some time, and in the end it was all worthless. No prints. How did that keep happening? He was able to leave nothing behind in his wake save a bloody mess.

Cross stopped and thought for a moment. Gloves. Duh, how could they forget about that? Depending on what kind of gloves he wore, they may or not leave trace behind. He could only hope that he wore fabric gloves as he continued his search.

Today was Cross's lucky day. As he mentally noted he owed himself a drink, he looked at the white strings attached the tape. Just what he was looking for. Sure they couldn't get far with this, but it was something. Now he could only hope that they could find more to at least land a suspect. And even farther stretching his luck, maybe Kanda could come up with something.

"So how was your day, Yu-Chan?" Lavi asked.

"Terrible," Kanda plopped back down on the couch. He'd run out of clean clothes, they were all in the washer, so he was forced into one of Lavi's old shirts and shorts.

"Sounds great," Lavi joked. "What happened? Meet some sexy girl or something?"

Kanda couldn't help but chuckle at Lavi's dry humor. "No, but I got sent home because I'm tired as shit, went to a café and got talked too by this creepy ass dude who runs that whore house I was telling you about, then came home and thought about some stuff, then got called out to another crime scene."

"Harsh," Lavi huffed.

"It has been. On a good note," Kanda flipped on the television, "I think I'm getting somewhere. That creepy guy, my money's on him, he's the killer."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing! But all those damn tiny miniscule pieces just seem to fall right into place, making for the perfectly illogical puzzle. And in the end the arrows point to him," Kanda just about laughed.

"You really are losing it," Lavi laughed. "When I get back, I'm taking you around Las Vegas so you can enjoy more than dead bodies and annoying cops!"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm heading back to New York after I catch this guy."

"Aww," Lavi pouted. "You're the Las Vegas kinda guy though!"

"Whatever," Kanda rolled his eyes. "Listen, Lavi, I gotta get back to my _thinking_. That's the only thing I can do right now."

He heard Lavi's earring scrap the phone, so he knew he nodded, "Sounds great, Yu. Just promise me you won't overdo it. If you think this guy's the killer, than you'll catch him. So don't stress it."

"Will do, thanks," Kanda hung up.

He slumped down as he watched the tv, not paying attention to the commercials that flashed in front of his eyes and violent bursts of color. He just needed to think. Could he pick up those dead thoughts? If he tried hard enough to remember…

_Right, none of it makes sense. This guy, _The Earl,_ has to be the killer. It's the only thing that makes sense, but how did I get there? The smoking. Wait, Deak. He was smoking too, I even saw that cigarette and Cross told me about it. I remember seeing him smoking too. Why are they even smoking it? Do they know what's in it? I doubt it. I'm sure he just tells them something._

_Hell maybe they even trust enough to think he wouldn't do this to them. I would hate to be in their shoes, trusting someone then turning around one night not being able to think, getting raped and killed. Sounds like a great night._

_Ahem. Anyway. There's only one way I could prove it was him…but DNA wouldn't be enough to get a conviction… Should get a warrant for the….house thing and check out the back of the back…maybe even this guys home… Just need…evidence to get a judge to sign it…maybe I could….just break…_

Within seconds, Kanda had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Hehe, i bet you never saw anything coming! Yeah because i didn't either. ._. i write with my eyes closed<p>

if you believed me you're stupid.

lol that's all for today folks


	7. Chapter 6: The Best

more amazing expensive fun! No i'm serious, this story has so far cost me 9 billion dollars. Feel bad for me.

I don't own DGM, Katsura Hoshino does

and i spelled that name wrong again. but i fixed

* * *

><p>After spending the whole day at the lab, Kanda was happy to get out and walk about the city a bit. He hadn't learned anything new today as it was. The fibers Cross found matched very expensive wool gloves. That could narrow down the search, but they would have to wait for the results.<p>

They had found hair at the crime scene, brown. It was another lucky find as the root was attached, meaning they could take DNA from it. They were waiting on those results too. Other than that, Kanda had joined Cross for the autopsy. Nothing new there, blah blah blah it was all the same.

But now it was late, and the stars were speckling the black sky with light. They were hard to see as Las Vegas lit up with the stars as well. And if there was one thing Kanda new about stars is that the more light you were near the harder they were to see. Besides that, it was a brisk night and Kanda was out just trying to clear his head. Shouldn't be too hard right?

That's what Kanda thought, but the lights and the blaring music and the speeding cars and the people and the hookers. It was a lot to take in for the tired Japanese man. Not to mention he had spent half his walk talking to Lavi on his cell phone. The red-headed pirate could keep Kanda's ear for hours if he tried.

But Kanda lied and said he was going to bed to get him to shut up. Lavi had reluctantly hung up, leaving Kanda to wander the streets with his thoughts.

Kanda finally checked his phone to see what time it was. Really? 3 in the morning. Once this samurai got lost in his thoughts, there was no going back. Problem was, he hadn't thought up any great ideas for the case at all. The puzzle lie unfinished in his head. For some weird reason more pieces were added with this new body, and it was now left unfinished with a few missing pieces. It was that evidence that would tie The Earl to the murders. Where would he find that evide—

"HEY!" Kanda shouted, turning down an alley way, all his thoughts being whisked from his overworked brain with the wind that blew against his face.

What was he running for? Well he just happened to see these very large men beating the crap out of a smaller person. Being the cop/agent he was, he wasn't going to stand by and let that happen. He ran at the pair of attackers, and instead of stopping, he immediately jumped into the air and spun horizontally to kick them both in the face.

Kanda almost burst into laughter, his face showing his shock and amusement as the two men, both twice his size, just ran. How utterly hilarious, two men who would've had a good chance to kick his ass just ran for their lives. Oh well, he would've done the same thing had he come up against himself. He was pretty deadly.

Oh right. He bent down to the ground, inspecting the boy on laying motionlessly there.

"Kid?" Kanda said in shock as he recognized the kid below him. It was none other than Allen Walker, that kid with the weird hair.

Allen slowly uncurled from the fetal position to look at Kanda. His silver eyes were stirred with fear and pain. But besides that, he looked completely dazed. He began to move his mouth, as if he wanted to say something but the worlds wouldn't come out.

Allen lie there trying to figure out where he was. He'd gotten dressed after another night on the job. So that explained the short jean shorts and the tank top with that popped color and _extremely_ low neckline: about mid chest, and the anklet boots. But not the alley way and that strange man/woman above him; he couldn't tell if he even was in an alley and if that even was a person looking at him. Everything had gone blurry and the world was spinning.

"Kid!" he heard, the voice echoing strangely in his ears.

"Fuck," the person mumbled. What was wrong? Allen didn't know, he just hoped he wouldn't call 911. Allen wouldn't be taken to the hospital; he'd be taken to jail. He'd always been told he was too fragile for jail, and he really was.

"ALLEN!" Kanda screamed, shaking the kid. What the fuck was wrong with him? Oh wait… Kanda's eyes shot down to his shorts. The left pocket was bulging out. Without any hesitation, like he was just another body, Kanda stuck his hand into Allen's pocket to take out that bulge. It was a bunch of those strange date rape cigarettes bundled together.

Kanda sighed. This kid…he could not really be on that damned Earl's list of people to kill. He was fragile and small, almost like a porcelain doll. Kanda didn't know what else to do now, every time he'd seen The Earl, he'd been with Allen. Even at the café, Allen was sitting in the back of that car. If he didn't get the poor kid away from The Earl, he was going to die.

Allen fought back half-heartedly when Kanda lifted him off the ground. He couldn't think straight, but he knew he didn't want to be carried by whoever it was. There was a chance it could be The Earl. Allen didn't want to get hit again.

But this time it was different. He wasn't hit, no he was just held tightly, almost like a glass Christmas ornament the person didn't want to break. It was a different sensation. He'd been picked up bridal style before, but it usually ended with harsh sex that left him out of work for a few days. This time, that wasn't happening. Allen could feel himself floating (being carried) out of the alley. And it didn't take long until he was laid down on comfortable leather in a car.

Was it The Earl's car? The seats were leather. But they smelt like sex and blood, not lemons and lavender. Because of that, he figured it was safe to curl up on his side and at least attempt to see straight.

The car engine starting made him jump.

"Shut up, it's not going to hurt you," Kanda said, turning the key again before stepping on the gas.

Allen didn't recognize the voice, all he knew was that it sounded mean. But that person couldn't be mean, right? Of course not, it wouldn't make sense. This had happened to Allen before, and the people who helped him were mean. The minute they found out who he was, they didn't help him into a car to take him home or to a hospital.

Allen shuddered, not wanting to remember what they did. You'd think a whore would be used to sex, Allen was no different; he just wasn't used to rape.

After a minute of self-turmoil, Allen decided it was safe to close his eyes and drift off, so that's exactly what he did.

"…for calling me this morning. God I almost overslept again, Lavi! Had a late night, got it was terrible," Allen heard that voice shout into some small contraption.

He groaned, wanting to roll over.

Kanda noticed the young boy stir, "Gotta go, Lavi. Need to take a shower before I leave," he lied. He'd taken one when he got home the night before.

"Morning, sleepy head," Kanda said as he knelt down in front of the couch.

"Mmmm," Allen replied, opening his eyes half way and smiling. "Morning."

Kanda chuckled, "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

Allen opened one eye all the way. Crap he wasn't where he thought he was. Wasn't he at home…with The Earl…?

"Wh-what?" Allen asked, pushing himself up. "Who are you? Where am I? This isn't my home!" he began to utterly panic.

"Calm down," Kanda urged, laying him back down. "I'm Agent Kanda, I met you a few days ago. And you're at my friend's house, but he's not here, so you're alright."

Allen still looked worried.

"Don't worry, I'm not arresting you. I'm taking care of you."

"T-taking c-care of?" Allen acted as if he had no idea what those words meant.

Kanda blinked, "Yes. Besides, you could be of some assistance to me. Now listen, I'm heading out to work, so I want you to take a shower…get into some decent clothes, you can borrow mine, and just relax."

"Borrow your clothes…? Relax?" Allen still looked confused.

Kanda sighed, it was like dealing with a 3 year old. "Yeah, borrow my clothes. They'll be a little big on you, but they'll fit better than my friend's clothes would. And yes, relax. Once you take a shower and get dressed, just nap on the couch, ok?"

Allen nodded as he sat up again.

"Kid?"

Allen looked at him.

"How old are you really?" He inquired as he stood up, throwing on his wind breaker.

"I turned 16 last December…" Allen whispered.

Kanda sighed and collapsed into an arm chair, "Look, you can tell me your sob story when I get back tonight, ok?"

Allen nodded and reached for one of the cigarettes Kanda had left sitting on the table.

"NO!" Kanda shouted, shooting up and grabbing them.

Allen blinked.

"You're done smoking, you hear me?" He shoved the drugs in his pocket.

"Why?" Allen asked.

"For one, your 16, and two, these things are screwing with your head. You need to stop."

Allen didn't fight back, he just stood up, the cold tile shocking his bare feet. He watched as Kanda left, his eyes never even asking for him to blink. Allen felt alone and vulnerable, nonetheless he fought the urge to ask Kanda to stay there and left to go find the bathroom and some "decent" clothes. Not that Allen knew the difference between "decent" and what he was wearing.

Kanda waltzed into Cross office, something he did every morning now. He asked Cross if they had found out anything new, was then informed, and went on with his day. However, that's not quite what happened this time.

"You're late," Cross said.

"I'm always late," Kanda replied with a smug look.

"Yes, but there shouldn't be a reason today."

"Well there is. Last night I was taking a walk and I stumbled across these guys beating this poor kid up. So I swooped in and saved the day. Took the kid home and spent this morning explaining to him what relax meant," he rubbed his temples.

"And just who was this kid?" Cross asked, his eyes never leaving his laptop.

"Allen Walker. Some 16 year old whore I met."

Cross's eyes shot up.

"NO," Kanda said, "I promised I wouldn't arrest him nor do anything like that. Actually, I think he may just be able to help us solve this case."

"What makes you say that?"

"Last night I witnessed just what this long term poisoning does. I know that the victims have to be coming from this one place, that they all had those cigarettes," he dropped the bundle he took from Allen on Cross's desk, "and they all died and had a screwed up brain. Allen had these cigarettes last night, and he was disoriented as crap. I can't tell you the details, because I don't know them, but something in me says that this Earl guy picks his victims from his whores and has them smoke this stuff. If Allen was one of his picked out victims and even his favorite, there's no doubt that he'll try and find him."

"Favorite?" Cross inquired.

Kanda smirked, "Only his _favorite_ whores smoke. Only his _favorite_ whores die."

"Prove that."

"He said that Cassie Markenson was his favorite, and she's dead. When I spoke to Deak that night, he told me that The Earl said that he was his favorite and he's dead."

"You're onto something, Kanda."

"They don't call me the best for nothing, _Sir_."

* * *

><p>Or do they?<p>

har har har i'm so funny. Yes, Kanda's the _best_ *winks*


	8. Chapter 7: Lies

i love flipping between the lab and Kanda's "normal" life. i bet it annoys you all though

I don't own DGM, Katsura Hoshino does

* * *

><p>With results back from the lab, things were getting easier. They still couldn't get a hit, but the DNA from the hair matched the DNA from the semen samples. And after much searching, those fibers were from very expensive gloves that could only be purchased from China. Only 12 orders had been placed for them in the past 15 years.<p>

Now things weren't super easy with one of the orders being for a "The Earl" but if they found pictures of those who ordered, Kanda was sure he could pick out if one was The Earl. If not, he could ask his roommate.

Besides that, Kanda was merely there to help sort through things from the crime scenes. It wasn't the most pleasant job, but Kanda did it anyway, joking with his more of a partner instead of a supervisor the whole time.

"Differences between real life and the shows?" Cross asked.

"For one, everything takes soooo long," Kanda prolonged the words to make his point as he ran an ultra violet light over the shirt.

Cross chuckled, "Anything else?"

"We're so not as serious about our work. You're only a true professional when you can crack a joke when in a morgue!" Kanda laughed this time.

"You forgot one thing," Cross mentioned with laughter in his voice.

"What's what?"

"We're totally not butt ugly," Cross laughed.

Kanda chuckled, "True."

Kanda held the laughs of the day with him as he told Lavi about his productive day on the phone. Driving back to the house was always such a chore, the Usagi always made it bareable.

"I cannot believe you would do that! IN A MORGUE!" Lavi was obviously laughing his ass off over Kanda's terrible humor.

"No one said I was a good person," Kanda chuckled.

"Oh I doubt that. I bet you've done a few good things in your life, like you know, catch some criminals and save some lives~"

"More than you know, Usagi," Kanda said, taking a left.

"Whatcha mean?" Kanda could hear the slurping of a smoothie.

"Saved this kid's life last night."

"Cool. You're such a Superman Yu-Chan~!" Lavi cooed.

"Ah shut up," Kanda said. He decided against telling his friend the details about this _kid_.

Once home, Kanda stalked up the stair case and into the guest room. He left the door wide open as he walked in. He plugged in his phone and went to his closet. He pulled out a clean shirt and some sweat pants. He quickly changed into those before settling in on his bed, opening up the laptop to do a little more work before he went to sleep.

"Hey~" a voice cooed.

Kanda looked up. Allen was leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed, a smirk on his face.

"I thought I said put on some clothes," Kanda mocked, looking back to the booting up computer. He referenced the fact that Allen only had a large dress shirt on.

"Nothing fit me. I don't mind though~" Allen purred, walking into the room. He knelt behind Kanda and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Kanda growled.

"You seem a bit stressed~" Allen pointed out, though Kanda felt fine, and began to message the Japanese's shoulders.

"Stop," Kanda commanded, pushing the kid off him. Allen fell down to the mattress, barely catching himself on his forearms. He looked up at Kanda like he didn't know what he'd done wrong.

"I'm not a client, kid. Don't you go trying to seduce me," Kanda growled, obviously trying to ignore the fact that Allen had no underwear on.

"S-s-s-s-sorry," Allen stuttered, sitting up Indian style, holding onto his feet.

Kanda raised an eyebrow at the sudden attitude adjustment. He set his laptop near the end of the bed and sat Indian style facing Allen.

"I-It's just a f-force of h-habit," Allen stuttered. He was working himself up trying to explain himself.

"Calm down," Kanda said, placing a firm hand on Allen's quivering shoulder.

Allen nodded as if he'd just been given an order, not a friendly suggestion.

"Why exactly is that a force of habit?" Kanda inquired.

"You may have guessed this already…b-but I live with The Earl," Allen whispered.

Kanda listened.

"A-And well…he expects me to…d-do things. W-when he has a-a hard day I-I g-give him a message a-and l-let him d-do whatever h-he wants t-to me. A-and on a g-good day…" Allen gulped. "Can I have…some water?" he flinched visibly after asking.

"Sure," was all Kanda said before he left for a minute. He came back with a small bottle of water and handed it to Allen as he sat on the bed.

"On a g-good day," Allen breathed deeply, almost afraid to tell Kanda, "I pretty much have t-to k-keep working…" he gingerly sipped at the water.

"Hm. Can you tell me anything about The Earl? Maybe something about these _favorites_ of his?"

Allen closed the bottle and set it down, "Well…some of his Favorites live with him, almost like a live in servant I guess… Everyone else stays at the house. He gives us those cigs too," Allen resisted the urge to smile. "Sometimes they make me feel dizzy, but most of the time I feel a lot better after I smoke one."

"They aren't good for you," Kanda repeated himself.

"You've said that before," Allen's red hand went up to his neck.

Kanda gave a nervous smile. Allen still had that burn mark.

"Anyway," Allen continued, dropping his hand, "if you're thinking badly of The Earl, don't. He treats us well actually. I mean I'm not completely stupid…am I?" Allen asked.

"No," came Kanda's hoarse reply.

"Why do you wanna know this anyway…?" Allen's head cocked to the side.

Kanda sighed, still slightly unhappy with the way Allen presented himself. He didn't look like a 16 year old who was slightly intelligent. He looked like a whore. "For my job," he said. "We're investigating a string of murdered hookers. All of them have seemed to come from The Earl's joint. I figured the more I know, the better I can piece this puzzle together."

"What do you mean? Do you think that The Earl killed them?" Allen's hands covered his mouth, as if he was afraid he'd be heard.

"Exactly that," Kanda said. "I think The Earl killed them after he drugged them over a period of time and raped them."

Allen cringed as he backed up against the headboard. Scared. Why did he look scared?

"Moyashi?" Kanda asked.

Allen looked up at him at the sound of that nickname. He didn't bother to ask what it meant, he wasn't supposed to. He answered to whatever it was called, whether it be Allen or bitch, or anything in between.

Kanda sighed, "Look, I'll ask you more questions tomorrow, right now I just want you to get some rest, ok?"

Rest, Allen had never been told to rest.

"Alright…" Allen mumbled. "But…can you tell me something?" He looked at the Japanese with pleading eyes.

"Sure, whatcha wanna know?" Kanda stood up and walked over to the vanity. He let down his long hair and ran his fingers through it.

"W-when can I leave…? T-The Earl's going to get mad if I'm not back…"

"You can't leave," Kanda blurted out without his own consent.

"Wh-what? W-why?" Allen asked, crawling forward on his hands and knees.

Kanda sighed and sat on the bed, "Because. Think of this as almost a witness protection program. I can't prove that The Earl is killing these people, but I still think he is. I've put together the links and I've seen a pattern. The only ones who have died are the ones who smoke that shit. You smoked it."

Allen's eyes widened, "NO! You can't even think that he'd kill me!"

"I do think that," Kanda said blandly.

"B-but…" Allen plopped onto his rear, "th-that can't be right…"

"Why? I've seen him beat you, I've seen the way you cringe at his name. Why is it so impossible?"

Allen didn't answer, he just hugged his knees to his chest.

"Look, Moyashi, why don't you go back down to the couch and sleep…?"

Allen shook his head, "I don't wanna…b-be alone," he choked out the last part. He didn't want to admit that he was afraid of The Earl. But he was, and that coupled with Kanda's speculations and the fact that The Earl did beat Allen regularly, his fear was literally pulsating out of him.

"Well you can't stay here!" Kanda snapped.

Allen looked up at him, "I-I'm s-sorry…Agent Kanda…" He said and pushed himself off the bed.

Kanda would kill himself later for being such a sucker for kids, "Fine," he mumbled.

Allen looked at him.

"You can sleep here tonight, but ONLY tonight. Is that understood?"

Allen nodded eagerly as he crawled on top of the bed.

"Do you have any underwear?" Kanda asked.

Allen obediently shook his head no.

"Well…" Kanda rummaged through a drawer and threw some shorts at Allen, "at least wear something. They have drawstrings so they'll fit better."

Allen pulled them on and pulled on the drawstrings, tying them into a little bow. He smiled.

"Great," Kanda said as he lay down in the bed. "Now here are some rules for you," he said, looking up at the kid. "You stay on that side of the bed, you can't get up in the middle of the night to leave, and if by some ungodly means you get scared, just wake me up," he rolled onto his side. "Now lie down and go to sleep."

Allen complied. But he didn't go sleep. Truth was he wanted Kanda to hold him. That's how he liked to sleep. Yes it made him some big baby, but he didn't care. Maybe if he waited until Kanda was asleep he could lightly latch himself to the elder. Maybe if he fell asleep being held, he would forget that he wasn't letting go all he knew. Maybe he'd forget that he wasn't being honest with the man who saved his life.

* * *

><p>Yeah this is all for today, so i hoped you enjoyed it while you did!<p>

want a preview for the next chapter? Ok here you go:

stuff happens 8D


	9. Chapter 8: I Won't Care

I'm sure by now you're wondering why Kanda hates his phone so much. It all started when i crawled into bed one night. I closed my eyes and was almost asleep and then ****  
>I'm sure you can guess what happened next<p>

I don't own DGM, Katsura Hoshino does

* * *

><p>That annoying ringing woke the agent up. It seemed to be his new alarm clock, even though he didn't actually have one. Before he hit the small green button, those black glassy eyes spotted the time. It was too early for anyone to be calling him and telling him he was late.<p>

"Go," Kanda said as he brought the phone to his ear, eager to understand what the call was about.

"Hey," Cross said. "I've been doing some thinking. Remember how you said that kid could help solve this case?"

"Yeah?" Kanda yawned, not exactly remembering that moment in his life.

"Well we don't need you down at the lab today, and there haven't been any new murders, so I was thinking you could put that theory of yours to work."

"How so?" Kanda took a peak over at Allen. He was still sound asleep, blankets now down around his ankles. Must've kicked them off or something; Kanda didn't care.

"Get information," Cross sounded stern, like he was in business. Kanda could _hear_ the antagonism. "Even if you have to wring it out of his body, get as much information as you can out of him about anything you think would help."

"That might be harder than you think, Cross," Kanda sighed, rubbing his right temple with his free hand.

"Why?" Cross growled in frustration.

"I asked him some questions last night, and he got pretty freaked out. He's just a kid, Cross."

"Do what you have to," The angry partner hung up.

Kanda sighed and hung up. Questions or not, and even if Allen got scared of answering, Kanda wasn't looking forward to spending all day with that kid. He was still a whore, and Kanda could only guess what he'd be trying to do all day.

Sighing, Kanda pushed himself off the bed and sped to the door, his navy blue locks flying behind him. He looked back to the sleeping boy. He wasn't even shivering. It was kind of cold in the house in the mornings.

"I wonder…" Kanda mumbled as he left the room.

The faint smell of bacon awoke the small boy. It'd been ages since he had _bacon_. God he really wanted some. He slipped out of bed carefully and began to walk for the door. Those stupid shorts were bothering him, they were too big. He smiled to himself as he pulled out the bow in the drawstrings. They'd stay on long enough for him to annoy his _captor_.

Kanda saw Allen peak out from around the corner out of the corner of his eye. He chuckled to himself as he watched the young boy lick his lips. However, he continued to flip the pancakes.

"Good morning, Agent Kanda~" Allen cooed, leaning against the door frame, his legs crossed and his arm over his head.

"Morning," Kanda replied, not taking his eyes off the golden pancakes.

"Whatcha making~?"

"Breakfast. I took the liberty to make you some too."

"Thanks~" Allen purred. As Kanda started to serve the plates, he glanced up at Allen. Just then, Allen took the moment to move, those cursed shorts falling off. He kept walking like he didn't care, and he didn't.

Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda from behind as he watched the older finish serving the plates. The comfortableness was just radiating out of Kanda. Allen chuckled.

"Get off me," Kanda said, trying to refrain from yelling at the young boy.

"Aw, you wouldn't hurt me, would you, Agent Kanda?" Allen asked.

Why did Kanda care though? Allen had obviously been hurt before, hell he acted as though he was used to it.

"Che. I would and you know I would. Get off me before I make you, damn whore."

Allen backed off at that. He wasn't _ashamed_ or anything. It just caught him off guard.

"Sit at the table. And if you really don't want to wear anything but that shirt then I'm done caring," Kanda mumbled as he placed the plates on the table. He grabbed himself a beer and Allen a cup of orange juice before sitting down.

Allen _hmphed_ at being treated like a kid, but took it anyway. He _knew_ he couldn't legally drink alcohol. He gingerly nibbled on his breakfast, even though his stomach was screaming for him to eat faster.

Kanda, eating much faster, had time to stare at the boy's strange eating habits. He kept on arm, his left arm, under the table while his right arm was elevated so his elbow wouldn't hit the table. He ate slowly, barely taking any of the food into his mouth before chewing and swallowing. And when he drank, he took little sips instead of actually _drinking_ the liquid.

"Moyashi," Kanda said, catching the kid's attention, "I don't know why you're eating like that, but stop it. I'm not going to the lab today, but I'm still going to work. And we're never going to get to it if you don't eat faster."

Allen just titled his head a little to the side.

Kanda just had to look back down at his empty plate. That teenager, that _little kid_, in front of him looked like a whore, and Kanda hated seeing it. That white hair wasn't the cute bob it should've been. It was flat and swept across his face to cover that pentacle on his forehead. He walked with a slight limp every once and a while, he was pale and his eyes dead.

"Just eat faster, that's an order," Kanda grumbled. It must've worked because Allen finally gave into his stomach's growling and wolfed down the rest of his food. He even asked, very politely, if he could have seconds. Kanda obliged and served him another plate.

"Thank you, Agent Kanda," Allen said as he handed back the clean plate.

Kanda took it and his own before setting them into the sink.

"Please, just Kanda is fine," Kanda said. He was shocked by his own words.

"B-but that's not right!" Allen threw up his hands nervously.

Kanda shrugged, "Whatever you prefer,"

Allen's face turned wide eyed and innocent for a moment before he stood up.

"Do you really not mind being half naked?" Kanda asked as the boy followed him to the living room like a lost puppy.

"I don't," Allen said, taking a seat on the plush sofa. He took hold of a pillow and hugged it to his chest as he crossed his legs.

Kanda said nothing, just sat down.

"You…wanted to ask me questions?" Allen asked, looking up.

"Yeah," Kanda replied. "You ready?"

Allen nodded and hugged the pillow tighter. How could he get out of this one?

"First off," Kanda grabbed a note book, "what's your relation to The Earl?"

"Um," Allen bit his lip, it wouldn't matter if he told the truth this time, "he found me when I was little and took me in. And as you can see, it didn't take him long to transform me into a whore. I've basically been his personal…h-hooker since I was…" he stopped, trying to remember. "Nine. When I was ten, I started to work at the house."

Kanda jotted down Allen's answer, doing his best to hide his disgust. With this, if he couldn't arrest The Earl for murder, he could arrest him for trafficking and a bunch of other shit along those lines. Kanda was far too lazy to care what they were.

"Anything else?"

Allen shook his head, "Not really. I live with him and a few other girls, but that's really it."

Kanda nodded, "Well I hope you don't mind me saying, but the fact that The Earl runs this house means he's getting arrested whether or not he killed anyone."

"Why?" Allen shouted, the worry almost genuine.

"You may not be aware," Kanda pointed at him with the pen, "but prostitution is illegal. I could arrest him, all of his little whores, and you. So shut up."

Allen clamped his mouth shut. He didn't like the idea of going to jail, even if he wasn't old enough to go to a federal prison.

Kanda spent about another two hours questioning the boy about The Earl. With each question, Allen's voice got quieter and he hesitated more. Kanda didn't get the hint that he was being lied too, but as he read back over his notes, he was beginning to see things not falling into place. It was like there was an edge piece being forced into the middle of the puzzle; it didn't fit.

"Alright…" Kanda said, staring at the notebook.

"S-Something wrong, A-Agent Kanda?" Allen asked, visibly wincing.

"Nothing," Kanda lied, standing up. He grabbed his jacket, "I'm heading out, be back whenever. Don't touch anything or break anything," he left without another word.

Allen sighed, dropping the pillow. That had been intense. He had to lie about everything. He had to! The Earl may have been rude, crude, and almost evil to Allen, but he had saved him and at least given him some form of income. Besides, lying would land him in jail, not lying would land him in the morgue.

Allen sighed again as he stood up. He honestly had no idea if The Earl was killing people or not, but he knew that something was up. Whatever it was, he couldn't say anything. It would be bad for The Earl and terrible for him. Just absolutely terrible.

"Now that I think about it…" Allen mumbled as he sat on the guest bed, "I kinda wish I had clothes…" He looked down at the stuff he had worn here. He didn't want to put it back on, but maybe if he washed the shorts he could wear those.

"Maybe then…" Allen said, picking up the cloth, "he won't look at me with such disgust…" he slumped back down on the bed, unsure of why he cared. His thoughts of Kanda mixed with the fact he had no idea how to run a washer.

_Great… Can I do nothing at all?_ He asked himself. He stood up and walked into the bathroom. Both of his hands carefully closed the door as if they didn't want to wake anyone. He looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't see what Kanda was so disgusted with. Well maybe it was because he need a shower…but this is what Allen always looked like.

"No one's ever had a problem with it…" he said, running his hand through his hair. He sighed, he needed a shower and now seemed as good a time as any.

"Why are you here?" Cross asked as he turned from the microscope to see Kanda leaning against the door frame.

"I need to talk to you, and no, I couldn't do it on the phone," Kanda said.

"Alright," Cross said, waving good bye to the girl who was reporting to him. Cross followed Kanda to his office to listen to what his partner had to say.

"Something isn't adding up. It's this kid. He seems to contradict everything I thought," He paused and glared at Cross. "Don't give me that look. No I don't trust him; yes I could've been lied too. There's no way to know!"

"Bring him down here; we'll give him a lie detector test."

Kanda sighed, "I'm not going to do that to him, if you want this to work, then you'd better not force that kid to do anything he's not comfortable with. We'll just have to ride this one out."

"Kanda, it's been 15 years since that first murder, it's time we caught this asshole."

"I know, and I'll find a way. If I get that kid to trust me enough to know I won't do anything bad if he tells me the whole truth, we'll get this guy for murder and anything else you want to throw down on him."

Cross nodded, "Good. Just don't promise that brat anything too good, you can't keep a whore out of jail."

"He's 16, Cross," Kanda snapped, turning on his heel and leaving.

Wait…why did he even care if the kid went to jail? Was it because he was so young and hadn't had a choice?

Kanda flipped up his phone and dialed Lavi's number.

"Yuuuuuup~?" Lavi breathed.

"Lavi, remind me about High School, everything."

* * *

><p>I'll catch up on WHY Kanda wants to know about High School at the end of the next chapter<p>

stay tuned


	10. Chapter 9: Same Routine

LUL I have no idea what to say, so enjoy the chapter. Our poor Allen isn't too bright.

This chapter is shooooort. Warning: shortness and shorts XD

I don't own DGM, Katsura Hoshino does

* * *

><p>When Kanda arrived home, he wanted to bang his head against the wall. No wonder he'd chosen to forget High School. God he felt like an idiot. But he didn't have to time to beat himself up for what happened in the past. Nope, right now he had to figure out where Allen went.<p>

It didn't take long to find him; he was lying on Kanda's bed, curled up under the blankets. His hair was a little damp and he had a different one of Kanda's dress shirts on. He looked peaceful, and almost like he'd sucked his thumb at one point. Kanda chuckled to himself.

That was enough to wake the small boy up. He yawned and rubbed his eye. He smiled, eyes half-lidded, up at Kanda. Kanda didn't return the smile, of course, but he sat on the bed anyway and kicked off his shoes.

"Agent Kanda?" Allen asked.

"Yeah?" Kanda pealed the black socks from his feet.

"Can you…wash my shorts?" He asked, pointing to those jean shorts he had on the night he was attacked.

"Why?"

"I…" Allen's face flushed.

Kanda chuckled, "Alright." He bent and picked up the shorts and threw them in the hamper. "Be back in a minute," he warned for no particular reason. He lifted the small hamper from the ground and travelled down stairs.  
>_<p>

Allen smiled, he was happy to see Kanda again, and happy to know that he didn't care that Allen had no idea how to work a washer. It was almost sweet of the federal agent to care for Allen like this. Though in ways it was almost a father kind of action, Allen still appreciated it. He didn't even care anymore, he just wanted to close his eyes and wait for Kanda to return.

He didn't know why, but he knew Kanda would come right back and sit on the bed. He might wake Allen up, or he might just sit there and watch him sleep. Either way, Allen was perfectly ok with it. Did he already trust the blunette?

_The Earl would be disappointed…_ Allen thought as he nodded off again.

Kanda did return to the room and he sat down on the bed. He crossed his legs and simply watched the young boy sleep. He was looser than before, not being curled up in such a tight ball. Kanda couldn't help but smile. Allen was so peaceful, so tranquil, so _trusting_.

"He trusts me?" Kanda was able to tell by that quaint little smile on the boy's pale face. Yeah, Allen trusted him for reasons even he didn't know. For some reason, he _knew_ Kanda wouldn't hurt him, not the way The Earl did.

_But that doesn't matter, I still have to lie… I know he'll hate me…_ Allen thought.

"Damn fucking phone!" Kanda shouted, literally throwing himself off the bed. "What the hell do you want, Cross!" Kanda shouted into the phone. Allen shot awake, jumping up into a half sitting half ready to crawl position.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kanda growled. "Fine, be there in five, e-mail blah blah blah," Kanda hung up.

"A-Agent Kanda?" Allen asked, crawling to the edge of the bed.

Kanda sighed, and without thinking, laid Allen back down, "Get some rest, Moyashi. If you hear the washer buzz, put all the clothes in the dryer next to it, hit the power button, turn the knob once to the left and it the start button, ok?"

Allen nodded.

"Good," Kanda sat down to pull on his socks and shoes.

"Where are you going, Agent Kanda?" Allen asked, laying his arm across his hair covered forehead.

"Another murder. Another hooker, same MO…" Kanda sighed, "I'm getting sick and tired of walking up to a dead hookers. It's…disturbing," he said, for lack of a better word.

Allen peaked at him, barely opening his right eye.

"I don't know when I'll be back, I might not be back; I might have to go straight into the lab to work. So I'll see you when I get back. If you get hungry feel free to use the kitchen, just don't eat everything," Kanda pulled his jacket on and left.

Kanda met up with Cross at the crime scene. It was just as bloody as all the others before. However, it was worse. Cause of death this time?

"That must've been horrible," Cross mumbled.

Kanda nodded. The diseased woman's body was covered in nails. They literally covered her entire body, from her eyes to her toes. It made Kanda want to vomit. The sight was horrific. This young girl, she couldn't have been more than 17, was lying there, dead, in front of him, her eyes gouged out.

"You gonna be ok?" Cross asked. "You wanna take this one off?"

"No," Kanda gripped his fists. "This just makes me want to catch that bastard more than anything, you got that?"

Cross nodded. It was just like Kanda to not back down from a challenge.

"She have a name?" Kanda asked the coroner as he was about to leave.

He nodded, "Her name's Elizabeth Carnel. Funny thing was she scratched that name out on her driver's license and put Libby."

"Then her name's Libby," Kanda said before his feet took him over to the dead girl. Her platinum locks had been died a deep red from the blood. She wore a crown of nails, much like an old torture device. The nails everywhere else though had been bored in deeply so that only the head shown.

"It's hard to believe people do this," Cross commented. Kanda twirled around on his heel to see Cross already getting to work. Kanda sighed.

"Yeah…" he looked back to the former blonde, "especially when they're so young…"

"We'll worry about prints at the lab when Carl (the coroner) removes the nails," Cross informed, ignoring Kanda's sentiment.

"Right," Kanda pulled out his camera and began to document the scene.

Kanda had been right; he was pulled directly from the scene to the lab to help with the whole analyzing process. He grumbled, acting as if he was too good to do this. He knew he wasn't though, after all, where did everyone start?

The hours flashed before the agent's eyes as he focused on his task at hand. All those damn nails, they all needed to be dusted for prints and put into their own little evidence bags.

"There's got to be at least 300 of these," Kanda sighed, taking a seat on a stool. He began slowly, taking each nail into his latex gloved hands and processing the delicate evidence like his life depended on it. If there was a chance, even the slimmest chance, that he'd get a print, even just a partial or a smudge, he was sure he'd be able to nail The Earl.

He grimaced as his bad tasting pun.

Either way, if he could get The Earl's print, then he'd be in business. If they matched, that pretty much meant that The Earl killed Libby. And when they got his DNA, they'd match it to the sample taking from the semen and there you go, one fat conviction to match Kanda's suspect.

He couldn't help but smirk has he turned the 20th nail. The faster he could get this done, the faster he could get The Earl, and the faster he could get back to Allen.

Kanda stopped working. He blinked a few times.

"No…" He mumbled, "back to New York. I don't care about that kid, I'll throw him back on the streets or something…"

He sighed again. God he was so stupid. He dropped thinking all together and let his mind empty itself as he dusted yet another metal rod.

476 nails later, Kanda found a smile creeping onto his face. He found one, he found a partial print. Mentally, he was throwing a party, but he'd never do that in real life. He pulled the print off the nail using that special tape like substance. His smile faded, just to keep his composer.

It may have been a partial, but it would be an enough to get him a match to a print, in the system or not. He quickly left the small room and made his way to the appropriate lab. The male working there didn't even ask what he was doing before he moved off to the side to let Kanda work.

Once the partial was on the computer, he began to search the databases to find _something. _But that was going to take a while, so he'd have to wait.

"Wonder if I can go home now…" Kanda sighed, leaving the lab to travel to the break room.

There he met Cross again. He was pouring himself a cup of coffee, the only thing other than beer that would keep this agent awake on a long night. The two sat at the small table and casually chatted about the case. Kanda boasted proudly that he was going to solve it soon, as soon as he could steal The Earl's prints and DNA.

Cross chuckled, "I doubt that."

"I don't," Kanda waved his hand as if to say he didn't care.

"Great. Well it's like 6 in the morning, you wanna head home? I'll stay here and watch everything."

Kanda yawned, "Yeah," he stood up, "you know, I have my heart set on The Earl is our murderer, but according to what the kid said, he wouldn't kill anyone."

"Confusing," Cross commented, taking a gulp of the strong black liquid.

Kanda nodded, "One of us is wrong, I know that much," He stopped at the door way.

"The evidence will always tell the truth, Kanda."

Kanda nodded, "Yeah I know," he then chuckled. "Ah, Las Vegas. This city will never cease to amazing me, Mr. Marian."

Cross huffed, "Nor me, Mr. Kanda."

Kanda chuckled and left.

* * *

><p>Kanda didn't like High School, and chose to forget it, because...well i'll wait and see if you can figure it out *wink*<p>

that's all for today


	11. Chapter 10: Almost

I'm totally leading you on. Well that's 11 billion dollars down the drain. Enjoy

I don't own DGM, Katura Hoshino does

warning: Mature Content ahead~

* * *

><p>Once he had returned home, Kanda threw his jacket onto the couch and walked into the kitchen. He could tell Allen had a late night snake. Or maybe even a few late night <em>and<em> early morning snake. Poor guy was probably really hungry; he might have not had that much food in his _real_ life.

Searching the fridge seemed to be the hardest thing Kanda had done all night. He couldn't focus with the bright white light shining in his eye. It was intense, especially since the entire drive home had been in darkness, the house was in complete darkness, and his eyes weren't adjusting as fast as they should've been.

He felt like the sun had moved into his fridge and it was staring him down like he'd just kicked a puppy into a lake. Kanda chuckled and finally pulled out some ham, cheese, and mayonnaise. With that light out of his eyes, he was able to quickly make his sandwich, throw it on a plate and grab a soda. His next destination was his room.

Secretly, he was hoping Allen was in his room. He was, but Kanda hid his happiness and sat on the bed. Allen jumped up in complete surprise that Kanda was home. He blinked a few times and those silver pools of innocence drifted from the sandwich, to the soda, to Kanda's beautiful face.

"Hey~" Allen smiled, leaning forward and hugging his knees. He laid his small round face on said knees. He looked cute, save the fact he looked like whore.

"Good morning, Moyashi," Kanda replied, not looking at the white haired boy. Instead, he took a large bite out of his sandwich.

Kanda chuckled when he noticed Allen staring now. He was really still hungry?

"You want some?" Kanda chuckled.

Allen nodded and licked his lips.

"No," Kanda said, an evil smirk on his face.

"Hey!" Allen whined.

Kanda chuckled and ruffled his hair. There was a noticeably cleanliness about it.

"Guess what!" Allen shouted. He jumped out of bed.

"What?" Kanda groaned at the kid's enthusiasm.

Allen lifted up the white shirt just enough so Kanda could see the jean shorts, "I figured out how to work the dryer," he dropped the shirt and smile, "and the washer."

"Good job," Kanda said as he broke off a piece of his sandwich, a part he hadn't bitten off of. He handed it to Allen, as sort of a reward. Allen took it and sat beside Kanda to eat it.

"You had a good day?" Allen asked, his head tilting to the side as a smile plastered itself on his face.

"Not really. Did you know a girl named Libby?"

Allen nodded.

"She's dead. Let's see…she had been dead about 10 hours when we found her, so about…" Kanda stopped, he wasn't good at math.

"It's alright," Allen replied, hugging his knees again, "I didn't know her too well, but I know she was a nice person. She said she was doing this whole hooker thing so she could earn enough money to get her mom medical help. She was sweet…"

Kanda set his food down on the bed and the can of soda on the floor. He patted his young roommate on the back in some sort of comforting manner. Allen couldn't help but smile. He really did like Kanda a lot. He hoped that they were friends.

"I'm fine," Allen said, lying back on the bed.

"That's good. Man…I can't believe you wear those shorts…" Kanda's cheeks were a little tinted at the shorts' length. They were basically booty shorts.

"Well that's why I didn't have any underwear…" Allen said with a completely straight and blank face. Kanda blushed again; Allen was basically telling him that he refused to wear briefs.

"Well alright…" Kanda said, picking up his sandwich again. He finished it up. He looked down for his soda, but he was tired. Did he want to get it? It was all the way down the—

"You want me to get it for you?" Allen asked, a sweet smile on his face.

"Sure," Kanda said.

"You know," Allen said, leaning down over the bed, almost purposely sticking his rear in the air, "you can ask me to do things and I'll do them for you. It's just something I do…"

Kanda nodded and took the soda. Allen opened it for him before sitting back on his knees like a good kid, waiting for more orders.

"Moyashi, if you want to go back to bed, then go ahead. I don't mind," Kanda took a sip.

"But…" Allen looked down.

Kanda chuckled and ruffled his hair, "I don't need anything. I'm a big kid, Moyashi. I don't need someone to help me to do everything."

Allen smiled, "Can I at least…rub your shoulders?"

Kanda nodded, humoring the kid. Allen knelt behind the older man and smiled. He placed his small hands Kanda's broad shoulders and began to rub the stress and the tenseness away. Kanda relaxed into it, forgetting to drink his soda. He let those small moans escape from his mouth as the kid behind him hit all the right spots in _just_ the right way.

It felt _so_ amazing. Those fingers, the palms, those white hands were _perfect_ for this job. Kanda felt his stress being just stolen away, and it was amazing. _Amazing._ He moaned and arched into that so perfect touch.

Allen smiled, he knew he was doing a good job. He felt proud of himself for making Kanda make those kinds of completely unmanly noises. They were the perfect reward. But he was experienced at this sort of thing. Problem was, The Earl never gave him any recognition that he was doing good.

"You like that~?" Allen cooed.

"Oh yes~!" Kanda moaned, arching into the touch more.

Allen smiled, "I'm happy~! Am I doing a good job~?"

"The _best_~" Kanda said.

Allen smiled. Yeah, he did like Kanda. He liked him a lot. Even more than The Earl. Kanda chuckled, he could _feel_ Allen's smile.

"Go lower~" Kanda moaned. Allen complied and started to bore right under Kanda's shoulder blades with his palms and fists. Again, Kanda moaned.

_Allen, those hands are a fucking gift~_ He thought to himself before pleading for Allen to go lower. He did, rubbing the lower part of his back. Kanda couldn't believe that that rubbing could feel any better than it had only moments ago, but _no_ it felt a _lot_ better.

"Oh god, Allen~!" Kanda moaned.

Allen chuckled and nodded at nothing in particular. He just continued to rub all over Kanda's back now. And he was starting to get cocky. Kanda's moaning was just enough to make him lean forward just a bit and place his pink lips on Kanda's neck.

Kanda jumped as he felt the kiss, the sucking, _that tongue_.

"Allen…" Kanda mumbled. It took all his strength to stand up and get away from that touch.

"Wh-what…? Did I do something wrong?" He titled his head to the right. He sat back on his knees, the white shirt falling off his thighs to show off those milky thighs off and those shorts.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Kanda said, kneeling on the bed with one leg while the other pushed against the floor.

Allen blushed as Kanda's lips were pressed against his own. _A kiss!_ Allen didn't get too many of those, and he relished in it. He didn't dare wrap his arms around Kanda's neck though, no he just kissed back, mixing his tongue with the latter's.

Kanda reached for Allen's arms and wrapped them around his neck. Allen blushed and leaned into Kanda, pressing his entire body into Kanda. Kanda chuckled as he moved down to nip at Allen's neck.

"You seem excited~" Kanda cooed, leaving little red marks on that creamy neck while he began to unbutton that too large shirt.

"W-wait…" Allen said, pushing Kanda back. He'd gotten hit for that cigarette burn; he'd get killed if The Earl caught him with _hickeys_.

"What?" Kanda asked, he pushed Allen back onto the bed, hovering over him, "I thought this is what you whores did~" He continued to kiss Allen's neck, making the latter's face turn red.

"Y-Yeah…b-but I'm not allowed to…" Allen pushed Kanda off him. He wanted it so bad…but…what would happen to him?

"What?" Kanda looked at him.

"Th-the Earl doesn't let me d-do the street thing… I can only work at the house and th-they have to pay a-a lot for me…"

Kanda nodded, "Alright," he patted his cheek. "Sorry, Allen. But can I at least kiss you? One more time…?"

"No," Allen said, pushing Kanda off and onto the bed. He sat up, letting the white shirt fall off his shoulders.

"Why?"

"You'll regret it, and I'm not allowed. If The Earl finds out, he'll k-kill me! I-I'm not allowed to sleep with anyone else unless they pay!" Allen held his head. He tried to hide himself when he realized what he just said.

"You…" Kanda started, trying to process that.

Allen wouldn't answer.

Kanda sighed. He reached for Allen. The boy flinched, but Kanda wouldn't let go until he was uncurled. Only then did Kanda force Allen to face him. After pulling the dress shirt back onto his shoulders, he buttoned it back up.

"Moyashi, I wouldn't regret it, I swear. And you can tell me anything, alright?" Kanda smiled, he actually _smiled._

Allen couldn't help but smile too. He hugged Kanda tightly. Kanda returned it, but he didn't hug too tightly, as if he was afraid Allen would break if he hugged him too tight. He didn't want that.

"I do...live and sleep with him," Allen finally said, looking pretty ashamed.

"You know he's like…in his forties right?" Kanda stepped off the bed and got changed into sleeping clothes.

"38," Allen corrected, "and yeah I know. And I know it's wrong, don't give me that look. But I basically owe him my life, and this is how he wants me to pay my debt."

Kanda sighed a laid down, "Allen, will you at least stay with me tonight?"

Allen nodded, "I'm allowed to do that," He laid down, his head resting on Kanda's stolid chest. He smiled and cuddled closely.

"G'night, Allen," Kanda said, holding him tightly.

"Good night, Agent Kanda…" Allen said. However, he looked up and waited until those unwavering eyes closed and Kanda's breathing slowed and steadied.

"I'm sorry for lying to you…" Allen said. He clung to Kanda as if something was going to steal him away if he didn't hang on, and he followed into a deep sleep, an unwavering one that held. A sleep that would've been the best sleep of his life, save the dreams he had.

And when Allen woke up, he wasn't in Kanda's room anymore.

* * *

><p>Ooooo cliff hanger i'm so mean. I'm really mean. Don't kill me please!<p> 


	12. Chapter 11: A Merciful Man

Kanda is kinda dumb in the morning. That's all i have to say

warning: **mature content ahead**

i don't own DGM, Katsura Hoshino does

* * *

><p>As if nothing had ever happened, and everything had returned to normal, Kanda thought nothing of the fact his white haired roommate was not in bed with him anymore. Not even a pang in his heart could be felt as he slowly got ready to go back to the lab. Hopefully that god forsaken print searching would be over, and that was all Kanda cared about now. That was all.<p>

He made his way downstairs; still oblivious to the fact his Moyashi was nowhere to be found. However, on the table was a batch of freshly made pancakes, still steaming like they just came off the griddle. Beside those were two sausages and few strips of bacon. There was also a glass of orange juice.

Kanda smiled. It wasn't too often he didn't have to make his own breakfast, and it was usually toast on a day like today. But no, he'd enjoy his breakfast this time. As he made his way over to the small area, he noticed something standing out on the dark granite countertop. It was a piece of paper, a note perhaps.

He took a seat at the table, taking the note out from under the fine white plate. He couldn't tell who had written it. And it read:

_Kanda,_

_If you haven't noticed by now, you're _dear, dear_ "Moyashi" is gone. In other words I've taken back my property. So I do hope you enjoy your breakfast, it's the last bit of him you'll ever get. Don't try to come find him either, he's a whore you know, and if I know anything about them you can't trust them. Why come find someone who can't even tell you the truth from time to time?_

_It's just a job to them you know, just a job. They'll do whatever they can, and poor Allen Walker is no different. I do hope you're happy now that I've taken him off your hands; he is quite bothersome at times. He's got problems doing what he's told and staying in line. But that's why you hit people._

Kanda didn't need to read the name neatly scrawled on the bottom to know it was that dammed Earl. He'd taken Allen! How could he!

"DAMMIT!" Kanda screamed, slamming his fists into the cold granite. He was supposed to protect him, but even more so at the moment, Allen had _lied_ to him. About EVERYTHING. How could he even think about going to find a kid like that? He couldn't, but when he looked down to see that familiar dark liquid on the plate, he knew he had to.

"Fuck everything, I'll give it all up," Kanda grumbled, rushing out the door as he threw on that jacket.

"Welcome back," Cross said, yawning, as Kanda waltzed into the break room. Cross hadn't left and hadn't gotten any sleep. His face was beginning to look more black than tan.

"Tired much?" Kanda asked, bending down to angrily grip at something from the fridge. He still needed something to eat. He took out an apple and began to munch on that as he sat down.

"I am thank you. And we got the results back from your finger print," Cross said as he pulled a piece of crumpled paper out of his pocket. He read it aloud, confirming that the print hadn't been in the database.

"Fuck," Kanda said, throwing the apple core into the trash just like a free throw. He'd won his fair share of pick-up games. He stormed out of the room to analyze the note. Maybe if he was lucky, he could find The Earl's finger prints and match those to the partial he'd found already. If he was lucky. If.

Turns out, his weren't the only prints on there. Kanda could've leaped for joy, but he didn't do that. He found The Earl's prints and immediately began to compare them to the partial he'd found on the nail.

_Yes!_ Kanda cheered mentally as the partial fit perfectly into the top corner of the full print. The word "match" flashed on the screen, confirming Kanda's suspicions. He immediately called in Cross to share his findings.

"Whatcha got?" Cross asked, leaning in to see the computer screen.

"I got a match to the partial I found on the nail head yesterday. You see, this morning I received a note from The Earl and I was able to remove his finger prints from it. This confirms that he killed the vic," Kanda said, almost seemingly proud of himself.

"Great…" Cross was too busy reading the letter.

"HEY!" Kanda finally shouted when he realized he no longer held the paper.

"You lost the kid," Cross said calmly. "No matter, he was just a whore; we can finish this case without him."

"He's not just a whore," Kanda said, stealing the paper back, "He's a person. And now that I know our murderer, I'm leaving to find him."

"You can't, we still need you for this," Cross informed as Kanda began to walk away.

"I don't care, I need to find him," That scowl on Kanda's face was too intimidating.

"You go now, I might not let you back," Cross said confidently, his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Whatever, it's not like I work here," Kanda left without another word.

When Allen awoke, he was no longer in Kanda's bed, wrapped in the warm embrace of someone he cared about. No, he found himself in a place all too familiar. It was a dungeon-like basement half way underground in The Earl's manor. His thin wrists were chained to that oh so cold wall and he was left to stand there, cold. Somehow, somewhere, his shirt had been removed.

Now he felt almost exposed and vulnerable. He'd never felt that way, _EVER._ It didn't matter what situation it be, whether he was "working," just lying around naked, or even being ordered to do these inappropriate things. He'd never felt exposed or vulnerable. But this time it was different, being in that cold room in nothing but those too short jean shorts, he felt this way. It had to have been Kanda. That man treated him like a person, not just a whore to order around. And after that, how could he feel normal like this? He couldn't.

Suddenly, he heard a creek, that too familiar creek of a door opening. It was followed by the stomping of boots, a stomping that couldn't be mistaken for anything but anger. Allen gulped, he was right, he was in huge trouble.

"Allen," The Earl's deep voice rang out as he came to rest in front of the locked up boy.

Allen gulped, looking up at him.

"Glad to see you've stopped bleeding," The Earl mocked as he pulled out his sharp knife.

Allen flinched his head away, not wanting to look at the shining silver blade as it glistened under the lights.

"Are you scared?" The Earl asked, yanking Allen's head back to look at him.

Allen's only answer was a whimper as that knife got closer and closer to his neck.

"You should be. And it's all that agent's fault you're here. I thought you would've been a good boy while you were away," he tapped those all too easy to see red marks with the tip of the knife, "but no, you let him get to you. Once a whore always a whore I guess," he smirked.

Allen started to struggle to get away as the sharp tip began to dig its way into his delicate neck. He was held still by The Earl's hands and his own bindings. Was he going to die? Allen started to cry as he felt a warm liquid role down his chest.

"You're lucky I'm a merciful man," The Earl said. Allen knew Kanda would've scoffed at that remark, but Allen knew better. This _was_ merciful compared to some of the other punishments his _property_ got. The Earl was fond of old medieval torture techniques.

"P-please…" Allen whimpered, the clear tears falling faster now.

"You're going to beg for mercy?" The Earl lifted his eye brow. "Now now, I think I should give you something to beg for mercy from, Allen, my sweet," he smirked.

Now Allen was just about panicking. He _knew_ exactly what the older meant, and he didn't want that. No, not anymore. Not after Kanda.

"N-no! L-let me go!" Allen sobbed as The Earl unhooked one of his arms. Normally people would've smiled because it seemed as if they were being let go, but Allen knew better. The Earl almost immediately slammed Allen's front into the wall after tuning him on his foot. He chained up his loose hand in another shackle, holding him there.

"P-please! Don't do this!" Allen sobbed.

"You're skin's always been so clean, so white…so pure," The Earl commented, running his hands down Allen's blemish free back. "Maybe I should change that today… Wouldn't it be funny if your back turned the same shade as that arm of yours? _Blood_? Everyone would hate you even more~" He whispered the last part, just to make Allen's shoulder's tense

"These have always been my favorite shorts," The Earl said again as he reached around Allen's thin waist to unbutton them. And it didn't take long for The Earl to push them over his hips and let them fall to those white ankles.

"P-p-please…" Allen sobbed, starting to give up. This was his fate, and he should just accept it all ready. But no, he wanted to fight, he didn't want to let this happen, but he was helpless.

"Oh?" The Earl said, purposely taking Allen's plea the opposite of what it meant. He slowly unzipped his own pants. The _sound_ alone made Allen cringe.

_God, no this can't be happening… _Allen sobbed to himself. God forbid The Earl heard him. God forbid this get worse.

"Don't act so excited," The Earl cooed, running the blade lightly down Allen's back all the way to his rear. Visibly tensing again, Allen pleaded more and more, sobbing and crying harder than he had been.

But of course, The Earl was a merciful man. He pocketed the knife and instead pressed his erection against Allen. He still cringed, he was expecting something worse honestly, but this was still bad.

"D-DON'T!" Allen sobbed harder, gripping the chains so hard he turned his knuckles whiter than they were.

The Earl, still slightly being cruel, listened just as well as a sleeping boy in school. In one swift movement, skipping everything before that _should_ happen, had painfully thrusted himself into the smaller boy.

The Earl let out a throaty deep moan at the tightness around his cock, while on the other hand, Allen screamed loudly, grasping the chains even harder to try to lessen the pain a bit. The tears flowed again as he didn't have the chance to adjust before the latter began a sharp, _painful¸ _fast rhythm.

As his thrusts seemed to get harder, The Earl sank his teeth into the boy's shoulder, making him emit another sharp scream. That's what The Earl liked, his prey _screaming._ The warm liquid flowed from another part of the boy's neck, but that wasn't enough, nowhere close to it.

The Earl resorted to leaving small marks on the boy's shoulders and neck.

"You're mine, bitch," The Earl said, forcefully thrusting into that tight heat again and again, as hard as he could. Each thrust pounding Allen into the wall.

"That's all you'll ever be. No one could ever love someone like you," The Earl croaked out between pants. This time he reached around Allen and grabbed at the base of his semi-erect length, tightly. Allen gasped, trying not to scream again.

"You're disgusting, just a disgusting whore," The Earl continued his thrusting and soon Allen could feel that warm liquid running down his thigh, that warm _red_ liquid.

"N-no…s-stop…" Allen sobbed.

"I'm not…that merciful, bitch," The Earl said, giving one last hard thrust before his hot seed filled Allen.

Allen, still crying, did sigh in relief as the latter pulled out of him, leaving him limp and only attempting sadly to stand.

"Oh, I'm still not that merciful," he smirked as he pulled out that knife after closing his pants. No, he wasn't done with that boy yet.

He pressed the steel blade against that creamy white skin, Allen slightly tensed, being too tired to fight back, he just bit his lip. If his tears had stopped, they were renewed as he felt his skin being torn into

"Don't worry~" The Earl cooed, "I won't leave a scar behind~ When they're gone, only you will know what I've done," he chuckled and continued to cut the boy.

Allen could only hope, no he could only pray to any god that existed that someone would save him. Someone, anyone, would save him.

* * *

><p>Well i'm officially a terrible person.<p>

that's all for now people of the internet.


	13. Chapter 12: All Mine

_No, _this is not what you think it is...Or is it?

_I don't own DGM Katsura Hoshino does_

**Warning: Mature Content ahead...again |D**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>God, if he lied about everything else, please let this be the one thing he didn't lie about, <em>Kanda thought as he quietly snuck into the large house. It was quiet and dark, as if no one had inhabited this place in the longest time. But he knew that was wrong, this had to be right for he saw that ridiculous top hat with the bow that The Earl always wore.

_Then where is he… Where's Allen? _Kanda was getting worried, he didn't hear anything. Please he had to be right, he had to save Allen. He… He could never forgive himself if something bad happened.

It was time for Kanda to own up to his feelings, and now would be the best time to do it. He patted his belt and cursed. No gun, just his cell phone and keys. Then he'd wing it, he wasn't the worst martial artist out there, not the best, but he was good regardless.

Now all that there was left to do was find Allen.

"Oh you poor thing," The Earl said, the tone in his voice changing as he unbound Allen's wrist. However, Allen was too far gone to stand or to reply. Those silver pools were closed tightly; he just collapsed to the ground, still crying and bleeding.

The Earl picked up Allen and took a back way to his room on the top floor, left. It was a large room, large bed, large TV, large dresser, large closet. It was oversized to tell the truth. More than one person could fit in this room.

The Earl dropped Allen on the bed, back up so the bleeding wouldn't stain his sheets, and threw an old blanket over his lower half. Not that it would've mattered. The elder left then; left the boy there half unconscious to do nothing but think.

Allen couldn't even open his eyes. They wouldn't open no matter how hard he commanded them to. They just wouldn't budge. But it didn't matter to him anymore. He was in so much pain and he was so uncomfortable. The blood seeping from his back and the cum still dripping from his ass. Not a comfortable situation, but he was stuck in it.

_No one could ever love you._

_You're disgusting._

_You're mine._

_Bitch._

_You'll always be this way._

The words echoed through his mind like they would keep him alive, fluttering about keeping him away thinking of them. The Earl had said those things to him, and it wasn't just in the heat of the moment. He _meant_ those things he said. He actually _meant_ them. Allen couldn't help but shed even more tears. He thought the man cared about him.

"Crying again?" the familiar voice said as its host reentered the room. "Doesn't matter. You're just going to die anyway, just like all the others."

There was no response, but Allen did mentally gasp.

"That's right," The Earl seemed to have sensed it, "I killed all those other whores. They were worn out, time for them to go. And you'll be following soon, my little white one," he smirked as he bent down to be eye level with him. "You'll be out of your misery soon… But the question is, how shall I kill you?"

Allen did tense at that. No. He didn't want to die! Not now!

_Please don't kill me!_ Allen mentally screamed as his tears continued to fall. He was audibly sobbing now.

"Poison? I haven't done that yet~" he ran his finger down Allen's raw back, causing the boy to actually gasp.

"Aw, you're awake," The Earl chuckled. "I think I will poison you. Overdose perhaps. Either way, you'll die and go off to join your disgusting friends."

There was silence.

"You touch him and I'll kill you," another voice rang out just after the door was smashed from its hinges.

"And what are you going to do about it, _Agent _Kanda?" The Earl asked, smirking as he saw the agent walk in, alone and unarmed.

"I'd rather it not come to that," he unnoticeably hit a button on his phone, calling for backup. When they answered he didn't respond, they'd jump right to tracking his phone and speed to his location.

"Oh really?" he pulled out an already full syringe. "And what if I just jab this into our poor little whore right now? Then how will you save him? I know you're not some kind of god."

Kanda let his actions answer, by taking an offensive stance.

The Earl chuckled, "My, my, someone's a possessive one."

"Five," Kanda started.

"Hm?"

"Four."

"What are you doing?"

"Three."

"Idiot," The Earl readied to stab Allen with the needle.

"Two," Kanda smirked, gesturing for The Earl to come fight him.

"You've lost it."

"One."

The Earl could hear the other people in his house.

"What is going on?" He hissed.

"Backup," Kanda replied, standing up straight. The Earl rolled his eyes and readied himself. Kanda lunged at the older man, grabbing both of his wrists to keep him from hurting his Moyashi.

The two tumbled about until The Earl finally threw Kanda on the floor. That was enough to tell backup where he was, and the footsteps got louder and louder.

As the men stood in the doorway, their guns at the ready, Cross moved over to Kanda, helping him off the ground. Kanda pushed away and ran for Allen. Taking the hint, Cross moved to arrest the tall, poised man.

"You're done killing people," Cross grumbled, cuffing his broad hands behind his back. "For a long time." He pushed him out of the room, getting an officer to take him down to a car. He turned back to see Kanda and Allen.

"Call the fucking paramedics!" Kanda hissed. However, his attitude changed when he looked back at Allen.

"K-Kanda…?" Allen sobbed out, his arm trying to reach for him.

"Y-Yeah, it's me," Kanda said, feeling a tear at the corner of his eye as he watched him struggle. He pressed his hand down and placed a hand on his pale cheek. "I'm right here, and I'm not leaving you."

"Th-thank you…" And that was the last that Allen said.

Once the paramedics got Allen in the ambulance, Kanda watched helplessly as it drove away. The minute it was out of sight, he turned, his evil demeanor turned back on like the flip of a switch. He was looking for The Earl.

"What the fuck happened?" Kanda shouted, running over to the officer and Cross.

"He got away," Cross said bluntly, picking himself off the ground and wiping the stray blood from his nose.

"HE GOT AWAY!" Kanda screamed.

Cross nodded.

"FUCK!" He kicked the ground. "I've got 7 fucking days left here, _Marian, _we catch him now or this case is over with, you hear me? You'll never catch him and you'll get dead hooker after hooker after hooker until you just stop caring," He turned on his heel and stomped off.

It took only two days for Allen to be back in Lavi's house. Only this time, he was a bit more timid and much less seductive. Kanda, even though he knew it was cold, couldn't help but wonder if this happened every time he got raped.

It must've. He'd spent every hour in that hospital room by Allen's side, listening to his sob stories and holding him, telling him that he wasn't disgusting and that someone out there would love him and that he wasn't going to die. It had been then worst two days of Kanda's life, watching someone he cared about so deeply crying and hurt.

But now, he couldn't think about that, he needed to worry about capturing The Earl again. That was all that mattered. Only then could Allen be truly safe and stop looking over his shoulder or complain that he felt dirty. Kanda couldn't do anything else but capture The Earl, that's what would make Allen safe. No amounts of hugging could do that.

That night, after a hard day's work with no success, Kanda slumped into his room to see Allen peacefully asleep, cuddling a large body pillow. He sighed and walked over to the bed, crawling over to the sleeping being.

Even though Allen had real clothes now, he still insisted that he sleep in Kanda's dress shirt with his boxers. That's all he would go to sleep in, and it didn't matter what time of the day. If he wanted to sleep, that's what he'd sleep in.

Allen jumped away, his wide eyes immediately calming when they saw Kanda. He sat up, pushing the body pillow away in embarrassment.

"Don't scare me like that, Kanda," Allen squeaked.

Kanda smiled and hugged him, "I'm sorry, Moyashi. Didn't think you'd freak out."

Allen's face flushed and he pushed Kanda off of him.

"Something wrong?" Kanda asked, keeping his hands on Allen's shoulder.

He looked up at him, still with that disgustingly "whorey" hairstyle, "I…still feel like he's all over me… I know you say you can't fix that…b-but…"

Kanda took the hint and kissed him softly while he caressed his back. Allen wrapped his arms around that stolid neck and kissed back, forcing it to be harder. With enthusiasm, Kanda complied and crushed their lips together, forcing his tongue into Allen's mouth.

Allen was enticed in the kiss, those feelings of electricity going down his spine was too good to pass up. He didn't even notice when the top buttons of the shirt were undone, forcing the white fabric to fall off his shoulders.

Allen blushed and broke the kiss.

"Don't get shy on me now~" Kanda cooed, gently laying Allen on the bed before they resumed the kiss. Allen was quick to possessively take hold of Kanda, wrapping his arms around his neck. He melted into the kiss.

Kanda licked Allen's lower lip, just begging to be let into that mouth. His entrance was granted and his tongue shot in to explore the new territory. Allen couldn't help but moan into the kiss as their tongues danced for a sort of dominance. Kanda won in the end, but Allen couldn't care less.

The white dress shirt Allen wore was quickly unbuttoned and pushed open. Kanda pulled away from the kiss to get a look at Allen's creamy white chest. He licked his lips as his midnight eyes were attracted to a pink nub.

Allen blushed, turning his head away as Kanda bent down and began to circle around the flesh with his tongue. Allen bit his lip to hold back a moan when his nipple was surrounded by Kanda's hot steamy mouth. He soon began to suck on the hardened nub, followed by running his teeth over it.

"Nngh…" Allen moaned, begging for more just by arching his body up into the older man.

Kanda chuckled and moved to the next pink nipple, sucking and licking it as well. His actions stole the moans right out of Allen's mouth.

Kanda soon had grown bored and moved to trailing kisses along his neck, licking and biting here and there. As his talented tongue continued to mark his Moyashi, Kanda's hands slide down his sides to rest at his hips.

Kanda growled, he'd forgotten he had boxers on. In one swift movement he yanked them from the smaller boy.

"K-Kanda…" Allen blushed.

"Now now," Kanda soothed, running his hand over Allen's white hair, "What did I say?"

"I-I'm not sh-shy…!" Allen almost shouted. Had Kanda really forgotten who he was?

Kanda chuckled and bent his head down. The pressure in his pants was becoming incredibly painful as he eyed his lover's length. He placed a kiss on the side of the hardening erection before completely ignoring it, moving back up to Allen's neck.

"Ugh…" Allen groaned in frustration, "K-kanda please…"

Kanda shook his head and held down Allen's wrists so he wouldn't try anything, "I want to take my time, there's no reason to rush," He kissed Allen again, shifting his tongue into the latter's mouth.

"Mmm," Allen tore his face away from Kanda to stop the kiss.

"What~" Kanda growled.

"T-take off your shirt…" he _tried_ to sound forceful.

"Will you kiss me if I do~?" Kanda asked and he got a nod from Allen. Allen was more desperate than he wanted to let on; he wanted Kanda to love him. Kanda leaned back and tore off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor.

Allen shot up into a sitting position to capture Kanda's lips with his own. He was eager, and Kanda could tell. As their tongues intertwined, Kanda laid the boy back down. With one hand cupping his round face, the other ran down Allen's body, stopping at his full erection. Allen gasped into the kiss as he felt Kanda take him in his hand, his firm hand hurting just a little.

Allen panted, breaking the kiss but not letting his lover leave. Kanda leaned down and licked up a trail of saliva running down his chin before he began to move his hand up and down Allen's cock. He kept the pressure hard and his pace slow.

Allen moaned, "Nngh! K-Kanda!"

"As you wish~" Kanda took the hint and increased his pace, stroking Allen's cock hard and fast. Allen couldn't contain himself, he let his moans out. Pre-cum soon began to leak from his member, lessoning the skin-on-skin friction.

It was only then did Kanda move down and begin to lick Allen's neglected erection. Allen moaned, trying to keep from arching up into Kanda's touch. Kanda's tongue ran up the side before he allowed it to slide over the slit. Allen moaned, bucking his hips up. Kanda chuckled briefly before taking Allen fully into his mouth. Allen moaned as Kanda began to suck, his tongue still running over his slit.

Allen bucked his hips up, trying to get more of that _amazing_ touch. Kanda took the invitation and deep-throated his desperate lover. His sucking became more intense as his tongue trailed along the underside. He moved his hand to fondle Allen's balls.

Allen gasped, but kept begging for it. He was so close, that feeling pooling in his abdomen was telling him. Kanda only sucked harder for a moment before pulling away. He earned himself a frustrated groan from Allen.

"Come on~, come for me~" Kanda said, running his fingers along the underside of Allen's cock. His touch was so light, Allen could barely feel it, but regardless, his climax hit hard and his seed was sprayed all over his stomach. He rode out his orgasm, moaning more for Kanda.

Kanda ignored his pleas and finished stripping himself before he lubricated his fingers in Allen's cum, without him realizing. He spread Allen's legs apart before he lifted on over his shoulder. He waited only a moment before he inserted one of his wet fingers into Allen.

The boy gasped; the temptation to thrust down on that finger great.

"K-kanda…y-you d-don't have t-to…p-prepare me…" He gasped out in between pants as Kanda worked his finger deeper.

"I want to," Kanda mumbled as he forced another one in. He began to scissor the digits, stretching out the small ring of muscle that made up Allen's entrance. Allen moaned, and reached for Kanda. Kanda smiled and let his leg down so he could come up and let Allen grip at his shoulders. His moans were erotic and pushed Kanda to go forward, adding a third dry finger into his entrance.

He pushed them deeper; curling them to find what he _knew_ would be there. He knew it would make the boy beneath him see stars, and that's what he wanted.

"AH!" Allen shouted, arching his back while simultaneously thrusting himself down on Kanda's fingers. Kanda smirked, pushing his fingers up again to hit Allen's prostate.

"K-kanda! Oh god, Kanda m-more!" Allen screamed, moaning as Kanda complied and continued to hit that spot in him. And just as Allen could feel he was close again, he lost the feeling as Kanda retracted his fingers.

"N-no…" Allen moaned, bucking his hips up, wanting _more_ than he'd gotten.

"Calm down," Kanda smirked positioning his hard cock at Allen's entrance. "You'll get what you want," with that, he thrusted into the younger boy, making him arch his back and moan loudly.

"K-kanda!" He shouted, his nails digging into the latter's back. That feeling was amazing; he just wanted more. He thrusted his hips down but was met with nothing as Kanda nearly pulled out, leaving just the tip of his own cock in.

With one more hard thrust he was deep inside Allen. He hated have to wait for Allen to adjust. He was a wh— Kanda couldn't think that, no. Allen was Allen, and he would wait as long as he had to.

Which wasn't long, as Allen began to _beg_ for Kanda to move. He wanted Kanda to move as hard and fast as he could. Kanda was hesitant, not wanting to hurt the boy, but his doubts where erased when Allen said:

"Fuck me, Kanda! Please! I don't CARE if I can't walk!" He thrusted his hips down in anticipation. Kanda smirked as he grabbed hold of Allen's pale hips hard enough to leave red marks or even bruises.

He thrust himself into the boy a few times to set his pace, hard and fast, just the way Allen had _begged_ for it to be. Soon, he hit Allen's sweet spot again, making Allen moan loudly as he came again. Kanda wasn't done though, he continued to push the tip of his cock against Allen's prostate, keeping the boy alert from the pleasure overwhelming him.

Allen moaned loudly again when that firm grip found his already semi-erect cock and began to pump it along to his rhythm, hard and fast. Allen moaned, his fingers digging into Kanda's skin. Blood started to seep from the wounds, but Kanda didn't mind.

He kept his pace up, fast and strong. His body was drenched in sweat and his panting had turned into small moans. And it didn't take much longer until he thrusted a final time and came hard into Allen.

After a moment of hesitation, Kanda pulled out and barely was able to collapse next to Allen instead of on him.

He lay on his side and took the small boy into his arms. Allen rested his head on the pillow and entangled his legs with Kanda's.

"Th-thank you…" Allen muttered.

"Don't thank me," Kanda smiled, still panting. He moved Allen's hair to the side and kissed the red pentacle on his forehead, causing Allen to almost flinch away. "You're beautiful, and I don't care what The Earl told you," he ran his finger over Allen's cheek, damp from sweat, "I love you, Allen."

Allen blushed, unable to say anything back from the plain shock of it all.

"And since I don't have to go to work tomorrow," he nuzzled against Allen's face, "I'm taking you to get your hair cut. You need a cute hair style, think of it as starting over, sweetheart."

Allen smiled and nuzzled into Kanda's neck, hiding his face from view. It didn't take him long to fall asleep in Kanda's warm embrace. Kanda followed.

* * *

><p>i know, i'm terribly predictable. You loved me and you know it<p> 


	14. Chapter 13: Forever

Don't you just hate when your mom insists you get your hair cut and you're dragged into the shop at like 8? Yeah |D

DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino

* * *

><p>It wasn't ten minutes after the shop opened that Kanda was dragging a still groggy Allen into it. He was set on Allen getting his hair cut; he was tired of seeing Allen as that dirty whore he'd first met. Now he wanted to see Allen as his cute <em>(secret)<em> boyfriend. Allen however, didn't care, and was just following Kanda for the sake of being with him, not to mention Kanda's hand firmly grasping his wrist wasn't much different from holding hands.

Kanda told the hair stylist what he wanted for Allen, shoved the money onto the counter and plopped into a seat. His evil demeanor was back, but Allen was apathetic to it. He knew what Kanda could be like, and he smiled to himself at the thought. He waved to Kanda before he was led back for his hair cut.

Kanda spent his wait on the phone with Cross, talking about the case. Nothing new had been found out and no one had spotted The Earl yet. Kanda cursed under his breath, trying to keep his conversation quiet so the people around him wouldn't hear.

"This is just great," he mumbled.

"You're telling me. Look, just keep an eye peeled, I gotta go," Cross hung up. Kanda then dialed Lavi to see if he could spare ten minutes for a chat.

"Yello~~?" Lavi hummed into the phone.

"Hey," Kanda said.

"EEEEEEE Yu-Chan called me again!" Lavi began jumping up and down.

"Ha ha," Kanda faked.

"Whatcha doin'?" Lavi asked.

"At the hair place."

"D'n't tell me you're cuttin' yer hair!" Lavi squealed in disappointment.

"No I'm not cutting my hair. Just waiting for Allen. He was that kid I told you about."

"Oh?" Lavi was curious now.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind but he's staying at your house with me. He didn't have anywhere to go and he's kind've hiding out from our suspect."

"OOoo, sound'terrible," Lavi calmed down enough to be serious.

Kanda nodded, "Yeah. Felt bad for him, next thing I know…" He hesitated.

"Yaaaaaw?" Lavi said.

"Next thing I know," Kanda breathed, Lavi was his best friend, he knew, "we're in bed…"

"Eewww you did THAT on m'bed?"

"MY bed," Kanda corrected.

"T'still mine!" Lavi whined, but laughed afterwards, "No really, Yu, m'happy for ya, really I am! C'n't wait t'meet this cutey~"

Kanda blushed, "Wh-what…?"

"He's gotta b'cute if you like'im."

"How would you know what I like?" Kanda growled.

"Coz'm cute. 'nyway, whatcha two doin' after hair cut?" Kanda could hear clacking through the phone.

"Nothing. Going back to your house for lunch."

"Awww no fun. Y'should take'im out!" Lavi mumbled.

"I don't want to announce to the world that the Best Federal Agent in the world isn't straight," Kanda whispered.

"Course you don't, ya aren't, but y'ain't gay neither, Yu."

Kanda shrugged, "Can we chance the subject?"

"Sure! M'having a great time here'n Cali! S'great, you should'ome wit me sometime."

"I hate the beach," Kanda reminded.

"Awww, Yu! But'da hot people! Th'breeze! Th'waves! Ho'can ya not like it?" Lavi was practically begging for him to come in his own way.

"Whatever. What time are you getting back? I'm leaving in 3 days."

"Oh? M'flights n'two days. Be home'y noon hop'fully. But really? Three'ays?"

"Yeah, three days. I was only given enough time to solve this crime, Lavi. I can't stay forever."

"Ya takin' yer catch wit ya?"

"Shut up. I gotta go. My _catch_ is finished, see ya," Kanda hung after hearing Lavi grunt his goodbye.

Kanda stood up and smiled when Allen walked back out. He now had a part down the middle with the long bangs framing his face, but letting the scar stay in plain view. His hair was neat and fluffy instead of messy and pasted his head. Kanda took Allen's wrists again and pulled him over to the side.

"How do I look? I told the lady not to show me," Allen smiled.

"Why?" Kanda asked, a perplexed look on his face.

"I want to be surprised! So how do I look?" Allen asked, super chipper.

"You look cute, just what I was going for," Kanda said, swiping some bangs to the side more. When people did glance up to see them, it looked more like Kanda was just taking care of him, making sure he was ok and not hurt.

"So what are we doing now?" Allen grumbled, holding his stomach.

"Well, I called Lavi and he suggest we go out to eat, if that's what you want."

"I-I'd love to!" Allen kept his voice low. Kanda smiled.

"Then we'll go out to eat. Before I came, Lavi told me about this great restaurant, we'll go there, ok?"

Allen nodded and was happily led out by the arm by his happy lover.

However, Kanda didn't stay happy. The minute he walked out into the hot Nevada heat and the sun was blocked from his face, he was angry again.

"It's been a while since I've seen my sweet Allen," The Earl said, a smug look on his face. "I do hope you're taking care of him, _Agent_ Kanda."

Kanda shoved his phone into Allen's hands and whispered, "Allen, speed dial 9; tell Cross what's going on, and stay here or so help me—" he took off down the street, chasing the runaway suspect.

The Earl was fast, running down the side-walk. He pushed people out of his way and into Kanda's, jumping over various objects and continuing on his way. The whole time a smile of amusement on his face.

People were thrown in front of him, but Kanda didn't care. His years in basketball paid off as he half pushed and half jumped over them to continue on his running. He was angry; he was going to kill The Earl if that's what it took to stop this bastard.

When The Earl took a sharp turn, Kanda followed, gaining distance quickly. He'd never been the best sports person, but when it came down to it, he could run for miles at top speed if it meant The Earl would finally get the death penalty, the only punishment he deserved.

His hopes were brought to a whole new level when he saw Cross dash across the street into an alley parallel to the one that The Earl was turning into. Kanda smirked as he picked up his speed, gaining more distance. Once in the alley way, The Earl was forced to slow down when he realized Cross was blocking his path, gun in his hand.

_BOOM_! Kanda tackled the man to the ground. He sat in his back and pulled his hands into a tight binding using his hands. Cross tossed him handcuffs and he cuffed him.

"You're under fucking arrest you fucking bastard," Kanda sneered, jabbing his hand into a pressure point, causing his arm to go limp.

"Kanda!" Cross shouted. Kanda jumped up to his feet and pulled The Earl with him.

"I'll do what I want," He slammed The Earl into the wall, pushing him in as hard as he could. "You're going to jail, and I'll make sure you get that damn death penalty, got it? And if you EVER mess with Allen again, I swear I'll kill you myself!"

The Earl chuckled, "You're so hilarious, Agent Kanda. What makes you think I want that dirty bitch back?"

Kanda slammed him into the bricks again.

"Kanda!" Cross shouted, pushing Kanda away. He stumbled backwards and tried to catch his footing. Cross apprehended The Earl and started to leave the alley as he called someone on his phone.

"Sorry," Kanda mumbled.

"Just calm down, go get some food or something," Cross suggested.

"Allen!" Kanda suddenly remembered he'd left Allen standing at the hair place. Not that he was worried or anything, no he was terrified. He pushed his way out of the alley and took off running in the direction he came.

He was relieved to see Allen sitting on the ground leaning against the wall. It'd taken him forever to convince Allen to wear some of Lavi's _old_ clothes. Kanda used the rest of his strength and stamina to run up to Allen and lift him off the ground.

"AH!" Allen gasped, shocked at the sudden lifting.

"We're going to lunch now," he said, walking over to the dark Mazda and setting Allen in the passenger's seat, just like a doll.

Allen smiled and kept that smile until Kanda scooted into the driver's seat.

After the lunch, the two went to the movies together just to see some random movie and spend some time in the back kissing. They both thoroughly enjoyed it, very glad that it didn't go any farther than that as well. Once home, they turned on an actual movie that they would watch. Curling up on the couch, Kanda hit the play button and the Netflix movie shot into action. Allen nuzzled closer, asking with his adorable smile for Kanda to hold him tightly. He wouldn't tell him out loud, but he wasn't a big fan of horror movies like Kanda. He was scared, but rejoiced when Kanda wrapped his arm around him.

Not 30 minutes into the movie was Allen hiding his eyes from the TV. He didn't want to watch, but he wouldn't tell Kanda and he wouldn't give him any signs that he was scared. Those mismatched hands just hid his silver eyes and that was it. He was trying to think of some excuse to go upstairs for even just a minute, and he had the perfect one.

"K-kanda?" he tugged on Kanda's dress shirt.

"Hm?" Kanda mumbled, focused on the TV.

"Can I go get changed into some comfortable?"

Kanda nodded and released the boy so he could escape to the upstairs. Once he was changed back into a long dress shirt and his boxers, he rejoined Kanda ten minutes later. Kanda hadn't seemed to realize he was gone, but responded when Allen tugged on his arm. After allowing Allen to snuggle back down, he immediately was frightened.

He threw his hands up to hide his eyes, not wanting to see what was happening. Kanda wouldn't have noticed, being the observant person he is, but his eyes travelled down to Allen when he started shaking.

"Hey," Kanda said, straightening up and hitting pause on the remote, "Hey, Moyashi, what's wrong?" He gripped Allen's shaking shoulders.

Allen looked up from his hands, ashamed he'd let himself be found out, "N-nothing…wh-why'd you s-stop the movie…?" His pretending that he cared wasn't at all convincing.

"You're shaking," The federal agent observed, holding Allen tighter.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Allen threw up his hands. Obviously he'd taken the tighter holding as anger and not a way to stop the shaking.

Kanda took a hold of his hands and kissed them both once, "Don't be sorry, sweetheart. If you were scared, you should've just told me. I would've stopped the movie a long time ago."

"B-But…y-you were enjoying it…" Allen gripped Kanda's shirt as he buried his face in it.

"Yeah, but I won't enjoy it knowing my poor baby is scared," Kanda rubbed his back soothingly.

"Wh-what…?" Allen looked up.

"You're scared, so I won't enjoy it anymore knowing that I scared you," Kanda reworded.

Allen smiled and hugged Kanda. He kept his face just far enough way that Kanda could kiss him if he chose. Kanda took that invitation and kissed the smaller boy, holding him tightly in his arms.

Allen hoped that this could be this way forever, but Kanda knew better than that. When the clock hit midnight, he'd have 2 days left.

* * *

><p>I always love the *watch the scary movie so i can snuggle close to you* scene |D it's so cute.<p> 


	15. Chapter 14: Readying for Departure

*plays jaws music* what's gonna happen?

I don't own DGM, Katsura HOshino does

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning when Kanda pulled out his medium sized black suit case. After throwing in on the bed and opening it, he carefully kept out what he was wearing, his sleeping clothes, and one other shirt. He set those aside atop the dresser. Following, he opened the drawers and began to empty them, putting everything neatly into his bag. Everything had a place, he wasn't the type of guy to go back home with more than he left with.<p>

Once the dresser was empty, he returned to the closet. Carefully, as if it were an art form, he took all his shirts from their hangers, folded them neatly, and patted them down into his suitcase. Then came his pants, each folded and set carefully down. This process took a while; Kanda wanted it to be neat and to fit.

In the middle of his packing, Allen awoke from the couch to find himself alone. He knew it was the next day and that he'd fallen asleep with Kanda. But he didn't know where the samurai went. He pulled off the couch and began his groggy journey up the stairs. It felt like it took him years to get up there, but he soon made it so he was standing in the door way.

His eyes were wide as he watched Kanda carefully pull another shirt off a hanger; fold it neatly on the bed before putting it into the suit case. Why did he have a suit case? Allen shook his head.

"Kanda?" He asked, shocking the older man out of his trance. He spun to look at Allen, but in one swift movement was back to packing.

"Hm?" he said after a moment.

"What are you doing?" Allen titled his head to the side.

"Packing. I'm heading back to New York in two days. That's where I live and work," he patted another shirt into the case.

"We're leaving?" Allen had misinterpreted the statement.

"No," Kanda said as calmly as he could, "_I'm_ leaving. _I'm _going back to New York. _You're_ staying here."

"Wh-what?" Allen said, his heart rate speeding up to tell him he was starting to panic. "Y-you're leaving! You c-can't leave!"

"I can and I will," Kanda stopped packing and looked up at Allen, a scowl on his face, "I'm going back to my job. I was called here to help catch The Earl and that's exactly what I did. This case has been ongoing for 15 years and it needed to end. So I ended it and now it's time for me to go back to my job. I already have my ticket and boarding pass, so there's not changing it," he returned to his packing, unmoved by those tears welling up in Allen's eyes.

"You're leaving me…" Allen breathed, trying not to let the tears fall. "B-but…you said…"

"I know what I said!" Kanda slammed down the lid of his suit case after everything was packed that he wouldn't need. "I know what I said and I guess I lied! But it's not like you haven't lied to me!"

"Wh-what…?" Allen stammered, backing up.

"Don't give me that look; you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Kanda shouted, grabbing Allen's shoulders. "You lied to me about everything when I asked you all those questions. Everything you said about The Earl was a lie!"

"B-But K-Kanda!" Allen tried to explain himself, but instead got a slap to the face.

"Get out," Kanda ordered. "I'm busy. I'm leaving in two days, whether you like it or not."

Allen started to cry as his red hand reached up to his cheek. It was already turning a deep red. Allen didn't need to stay any longer, he turned and ran. Already knowing the layout of the house, he took refuge in Lavi's room, on the opposite end. He slammed the door shut and slid to the floor. His body acted as a block as he leaned into his knees and cried.

It didn't take long for Kanda to realize he'd been an asshole, but he couldn't fix it now. He heard that door slam, he saw Allen run away from him, he saw Allen cry, he saw Allen back away in fear. The boy he loved was scared of him, and that's something you can't change. Fear.

Kanda sighed, taking a book in his hand as he sat on the bed. He opened it and began to read where he'd left off, page 106. However, he couldn't focus on the words. What he'd done was unforgiveable. But anger was his scape code; he flew into it when he didn't know how to express his feelings. He was stupid.

"K-Kanda…" an unsteady voice wavered from the doorway after about twenty minutes.

Kanda looked up, his look of focus mistaken for anger, proven by Allen's backing up a bit. As he set down the book, Kanda informed Allen he could come in, but the small boy was still hesitant to do so. Finally though, he did, but he didn't stay far from the doorway. With his hands behind his back and his head down, he spoke softly.

"I-I'm sorry f-for d-disturbing you…" he started, "b-but…" this time he was helpless to the tears, he let them fall. Just thinking about Kanda leaving hurt him terribly. That pang in his heart was too painful to look over, but he gulped it down and continued, looking at Kanda so he could know the sadness he inflicted. "I want to…a-ask you something," he tried to look confident.

"Go on," Kanda allowed.

"T-two questions," Allen's glance fell to the floor again. "F-first one…w-why can't I c-come with you…?"

Kanda sighed and motioned for Allen to sit on the bed, which he did. He just sat in the middle cross legged, not bothering to come closer to Kanda.

"Listen, Moyashi, when I came here, I had a set three weeks to take care of his problem. My boss, Komui, had booked that flight and this flight at the same time. I have no choice but to leave. New York is my home, I live there, I have to go back, you see? I had no choice in this matter. Besides, I don't have enough money to bring you with me…" Kanda trailed off, leaning against the headboard.

"Second…" Allen whispered, "I…I want…t-to…" He stopped, thinking of the words he didn't know. Thinking and thinking, wrinkling his brow to try to find them, "m-make love a-again…b-before you go…"

"That wasn't a question," Kanda pointed out, literally pointing at Allen, "but I accept. Just not now. I…I don't want to do that with someone who's crying. I won't have sex with you out of pity," he pulled Allen into him, making the boy gasp, "I'll only do it out of love, kay?" He added the last part to at least dampen the cheesiness of it all. He kissed Allen's hair lightly.

"O-ok…" Allen stammered, hugging Kanda back.

In the midst of their make-up, that cursed ringing started again. It wouldn't stop, even after it did it started again. Kanda tried to ignore it, but that wasn't happening any time soon.

"God damn it," Kanda mumbled, reaching over to his cell phone. He hit talk and pulled the contraption to his ear. "Go," he said.

He paused, listening. Allen just stared up at him, wondering what he was being told in secret. The phone spoke directly into his ear, quiet enough that Allen couldn't hear anything but the mumbled whispers, but just loud enough Kanda didn't have to ask for repeats. Much like secrets at the lunch table in its origin.

"Wh-what's happening?" Allen asked when Kanda sat him back so he could get up.

Kanda smiled, "Cross was interrogating The Earl," he paused to pull on his pre-tied shoe, "and he won't talk. So get dressed in some half decent clothes. We're leaving in five minutes," Kanda informed.

"Wh-why? I don't wanna go…!" Allen whined, curling up into a cute ball. Kanda pulled on his other shoe before looking back at Allen. He chuckled and crawled over to him. He brushed his hair out of the way before kissing his temple.

"Come on, let's not pout. If you don't get dressed, I'll dress you," Kanda smacked his ass, making the smaller boy yelp.

"B-but why do I have to go…?" Allen asked, sitting up. He reached over the side of the bed and pulled on Lavi's _really_ old basketball shorts, like the ones from the seventh grade. They didn't quite reach Allen's knee, but they weren't falling off anytime soon. After that, he pulled on a white tank-top and a black and white hoodie. He didn't zip it up. He only wore it because Kanda told him. Las Vegas was hot on a good day.

"You have to go because you've been requested," Kanda said as he clipped his badge and gun to his belt.

"By…?" Allen pulled on his shoes.

"None of your business. Just hurry up," Kanda left.

Allen sighed, "Is it just me, or is he being meaner…"

Of course, Allen was right. Kanda was acting meaner. In all honesty, he _wanted_ to go home. He was tired of Las Vegas, tired of the heat, tired of everything. In New York, he had a small apartment and he was happy and content to live that way. He was acting meaner because he was tired of everything. And at this point, he was sure he was tired of Allen too.

After _speeding_ to the station and barely avoiding getting pulled over, Kanda had to drag Allen in. Allen still didn't want to go in. He was sure people would know who he was and why he was there, even if he didn't. Having been a whore that meant he was used to be used and exposed, but not being stared at. That never happened.

Not a second after they walked into the main lobby, did people glance over at him, staring. Even the receptionist took a double glance at the white haired boy. Kanda walked through the back, dragging the young boy behind him. Once there, no one stared at him. To them, he was just another person walking through the hallways.

"OK, what's up?" Kanda asked as he met up with Cross in front of a room. The wall was thick but the door was glass. Allen wasn't sure he wanted to see who was in the room.

"He won't talk, and he won't tell me why he won't talk," Cross informed. "Figured you could go in there and rough him up a bit, and if that don't work we'll use your roomie," Cross threw the last part on as a dry joke.

"Ha ha," Kanda rolled his eyes. "I'll see what I can do," He turned to Allen. "Hey, just sit out here for now."

Allen nodded and was forced to sit on a bench. His eyes followed as Kanda stormed into the room to do whatever he was here to do, Allen could only sit and wait. And his mind couldn't help but wander.

Kanda walked into the room, barely managing to keep from slamming the glass door behind him. At the steel table sat that despicable man known as The Earl. That smug look on his tan face, that stupid hat sitting on his head, hiding his brunette hair from sight, that suit, that fake sense of professionalism. Even Kanda could pass off as professional better in what he was wearing, black jeans and a loose dress shirt with a sports jacket, than that bastard sitting on the opposite side of the room.

"Well hello, Agent Kanda, long time no see," The Earl smiled a smug smile. "My arm's still barely useable thanks to you. I'm helpless."

"Good, it's what you deserve," He pulled up a seat, sitting on it backwards. "So tell me, asshole," Kanda crossed his arms on the back of the chair, "you gonna spill some information for me or not?"

"Not at all. I have nothing to tell you _assholes._ Unless of course, I can see my sweet sweet Allen, then I'll go ahead and confess to my crimes."

Kanda grumbled.

"So kid," Cross sat down beside Allen, "You enjoying Kanda's company?" He looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Allen wanted to shrink away and hide, feeling totally uncomfortable around the man, but he answered clearly.

"Somewhat. He can be kind of mean sometimes," Allen replied.

Cross nodded, "He's a real troublesome person to work with as well."

"How so?" Allen spun his thumbs around each other.

"Never does what he's told, disappears sometimes and doesn't come back, wants to do everything his way. It amazes me he wasn't here from the start. He hates Las Vegas because it's full of people like him," Cross hypothesized.

"But…" Allen started.

Cross nodded, "Yeah I know, he's leaving in two days. That was the deal, I get him for three weeks to solve this case, then he goes back to New York. Can't do anything 'bout it, kid."

"I know… He made that quite clear this morning…" Allen touched his cheek.

Cross raised an eyebrow, "What'd he do?"

"N-nothing!" Allen raised his hands, waving them in defense.

Cross chuckled, "Idiot."

"Hm?" Allen looked up at him with a complete innocent face.

"I said, idiot. Don't take Kanda's crap."

"I don't…he doesn't give me…crap," Allen said.

Kanda stormed out into the hallway again, walking over to the two guys. He eyed Cross, then turned to Moyashi.

"Allen, I need you for a minute," he grumbled.

"For what…?" Allen looked up.

"The Earl wants to see you."

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN DUN<p>

what's gonna happen now? *raises an eyebrow*


	16. Chapter 15: Man of his Word

It sucks we're coming to a close. Just a few more chapters left my dear fellow friends T^T

Katsura Hoshino owns DGM

* * *

><p>"NO NO NO NO NO!" Allen screamed as Kanda tried to pull him of the bench.<p>

"Come on, Allen!" Kanda retorted.

"I don't wanna!" he whined in return. Kanda didn't care, though; he yanked Allen off the bench and literally threw him into the interrogation room, much to his dislike. He tried to leave, tried to stay with Kanda, but that wasn't an option.

"You have five minutes, bastard," Kanda said, slamming the door shut.

The Earl smiled, staring at the young boy. His eyes studied over and over, mentally stripping the boy. Allen felt so uncomfortable. He could feel that gaze running over him and he didn't like it, not one bit. He wanted to scream when The Earl stood up to come over to him.

"Hello, my sweet sweet Allen," The Earl said, taking the young boy's chin in his hand. He stole a kiss from the young boy before he was pushed away.

"Someone grew a pair while I was away," The Earl commented, smirking as Allen's face flushed.

"Leave me alone. What do you want?" Allen backed up into the wall.

"Oh nothing," Allen was pinned to the wall, "just that cute little ass of yours."

Allen struggled to get free. Where was Kanda? Why hadn't he come rushing in to his rescue yet?

_No no no no no no no no!_ Allen's mind screamed as he felt a hand grasp his left cheek. He continued to struggle, trying to get away, but soon his mouth was captured and he couldn't move. His hands were let go, but The Earl knew that Allen wouldn't budge out of fear.

"Hey, asshole," Kanda said, grabbing The Earl by the shoulder and socking him across the mouth. The older man hit the floor and the blood dripped from his thin mouth. "I didn't say you could touch him."

The Earl chuckled, "Whatever," The slowly stood up, almost laughing to find Allen cowering behind Kanda.

"Found a new owner, huh?" The Earl remarked.

"Shut up," Kanda sneered.

"Fine," The Earl sat in the seat in front of the camera. Kanda didn't have to ask anything before The Earl, being a man of his word, confessed to every killing from 15 years ago in this case. Every one of them, in detail, he explained what he did and that he did it, how he enjoyed killing his things.

It made Kanda sick to listen to these things, sick to his stomach, and he was sure Allen was feeling even worse. Some of those people had been his friends, had helped him out, and now hearing how someone he once trusted _enjoyed_ killing them. Kanda couldn't even imagine what was going through that boys head.

Once The Earl was finished with his terror story, he smiled and stood up, holding out his hands. He simply requested his trial be held after Kanda left and that was the end of everything. He just stood there smiling as he was cuffed, told his rights, and led from the room.

It was like every crime show or movie ever shown. Kanda and Allen followed out the door just to watch that man be led off down the hall, everyone in the hallway watching as well. It would've been exactly the same if life had a slow-motion button.

Cross joined Kanda's side and watched as a criminal 15 years in the making was being led down the hall way, cuffed. And his only request was that his trial be held after Kanda was gone, and that wasn't going to be hard since that's probably when it was going to be held anyway. After killing and killing again, this was the man they caught. It wasn't too satisfying, but it was just enough to taste the sweet taste of victory.

"Well, it looks like you're free for the rest of your stay," Cross said, turning to Kanda.

"Looks like it," He replied.

"I've enjoyed working with you, thank you for coming," he held his hand out.

Kanda shook it, "Thank you for welcoming my help. I hope to work together on future cases if necessary."

Cross nodded, "Likewise, enjoy the rest of your stay in the City That Never Sleeps."

With that, they stopped shaking hands and Kanda and Allen left.

Kanda decided to take Allen out for the rest of the day, just to make up for his behavior earlier. They had lunch at a small restaurant, while laughing about the stupidest of stories. They stopped at the store and Kanda bought Allen some things. It was nothing much, but he bought him a bracelet to match his own, new shoes, a single new outfit, and some hair ties to keep his hair out of his face.

Allen appreciated the gifts, but in the end they wouldn't satisfy his want, his _need_, to be with Kanda. But as Kanda said, there was no way around him leaving. He put on a smile though, making sure to stay happy for his lover. That was all there was to do. Kanda was smart, smart enough to be a federal agent, but not smart enough to tell when Allen's adorable smiles were fake.

After the store, they went to the movies and actually watched the movie. Kanda didn't even suggest they cuddle or kiss, he didn't even seem interested. Allen wanted too, but he wouldn't ask, he wouldn't look weak. He just slumped in his chair and ate his popcorn as slow as he could to make it last. Even then it only lasted about twenty-five minutes.

And now, only now, was Kanda starting to realize that Allen wasn't having a great time. He pursed his lip, trying to think of a way to entertain the white haired boy… Of course he was thinking about Kanda leaving, but he should still have a good time. Kanda lifted up the arm rest that divided them and wrapped his arm around the small boy. A slight blush rose to Allen's face, but he snuggled closer nonetheless. He smiled.

Dinner was the next stop, and Allen enjoyed that much more than the previous stops. This was the time where Allen was able to sit down and tell Kanda all about himself. From his favorite food to his favorite pastime to his views on anything. Kanda only smiled through the whole lecture. Allen was an interesting character for an ex-whore. But Kanda couldn't even remember what the word had to do with his Moyashi at this point. Nope, that's all he was now, his Moyashi.

Once home, Kanda was immediately greeted with that chirping noise in his pocket. He answered the phone as he plopped on the couch. He waved for Allen to go try on his new clothes.

"Go," Kanda said.

"HEY YUUUUUUU-CHAAAAN!" Lavi shouted from the other line.

"Hello, Lavi," Kanda replied monotonous.

"Guess're m'going lata~~?"

"The airport."

"Aww phooey, ya read m'mind. M'packin' right 'bout now. You pickin' me up to'morra?"

"Yeah. Noon right? Hope you don't if I bring Allen."

"Nope, won't min'ta'll. Won' min' if ya fuck'im either," Lavi chuckled to himself.

"Good," Kanda hardly caught the joke, "because that's exactly what I'll be doing."

"Why?"

"I promised him I would before I left. Besides, I owe it to him after making him see our suspect again. Oh yeah, he confessed and is going on trial later this week."

"Great fer you guys. Gosta go Yu, fav'shows on. Bye," Lavi hung up.

Kanda closed his phone and leaned back on the couch. He sighed. Favorite show…what was on tonight? He didn't know, didn't care.

"Kanda!" Allen cheered happily as he jumped down the stairs.

"Hm?" Kanda didn't look at him.

"I'm over here! Look at me!" Allen whined, making Kanda do just that. He smiled at Allen in his new clothes. He wasn't any less than adorable, so Kanda waved him over to sit in his lap.

Allen gladly took a seat, straddling Kanda's hips, and kissed the older man.

It was late, so it didn't take Allen long to fall dead asleep in Kanda's arms. Kanda smiled and lifted the boy up bridal style, taking him to the guest room. He pulled off Allen's shoes and his pants before he lay him down on his side of the bed and kissed the pentacle on his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Moyashi. I love you…" He muttered before he changed and fell asleep as well. Maybe if they never woke up, things would stay the same forever. But Kanda, being a man of his word, knew that he'd be leaving soon, leaving Las Vegas and Allen behind.

* * *

><p>Sorry for my anticlimactic chapter |D that's all for now<p> 


	17. Chapter 16: My Parting Gift

LUL. we're coming to a close now DDD: enjoy these last couple chapters

i don't own DGM, Katsura Hoshino does

**Warning: Mature Content ahead**

* * *

><p>After oversleeping and almost passing out on the couch again, Allen had finally gotten the groggy Kanda up, dressed, and eating so they could get Lavi. They had to leave at eleven to be there by noon. Kanda would've found this all very amusing, but he was tired and grumbling and cursing and being all around unpleasant. Allen didn't mind though, he just smiled.<p>

"You done yet?" Allen smiled as he watched Kanda gulp down the rest of his meal.

"Yes. Can I go back to sleep now?" Kanda muttered.

"I can't drive, so no."

"Right," Kanda dropped his head down to the table, "gotta go pick up that damn Usagi today. Please just kill me now."

"Can't do that," Allen cooed, hugging Kanda as he sat straight up again. "You have a promise to uphold," he kissed Kanda's cheek after moving that longs strand of hair in front his ear out of the way.

"Yeah yeah, I'll do what I want," Kanda chuckled, turning his head so he could kiss Allen properly.

After using all his strength to not just take Allen right there, Kanda threw on his shoes and jacket. He forced Allen to wear a jacket and then led him outside. Allen sat in the passenger's seat while Kanda flumped into the driver's and fumbled with the keys. Once he struggled together his working brain cells to start the car, he waited for a minute to try and wake up.

"Come on, Kanda," Allen sighed, nudging him, "Why are you so tired?"

"I have no idea," Kanda rubbed his eyes. Within a minute he was backing out of the driveway and turning down the street. He kept at the speed limit, which was strange for him. Clearly he just wanted to relax since he was leaving in a less than a day.

Driving to the airport had been tedious. It seemed Kanda was always stuck behind some stupid person who didn't know what speed limit meant. And soon he was angry. Cursing and yelling at people who couldn't hear him. It wasn't the prettiest sight, but Allen couldn't do anything but turn up the volume on his Ipod.

"Jesus Christ," Kanda snapped as he stepped out of the car. He walked around it and yanked Allen out as well. Allen pulled out his ear buds and followed Kanda, listening to him rant.

"K-kanda…" Allen muttered as they walked into the airport.

"Yeah?" his snap came back.

"S-stop screaming…"

Kanda stopped and looked back at him. Allen was looking down, following almost like a lost puppy. He didn't even notice Kanda had stopped and ran right into him.

"I'm sorry, Allen. I promise I'll be better," he ruffled his hair. Allen smiled.

"OMG YUUUU!" a voice screamed out, causing Kanda to spin around, only being met with a flying bag. He caught it with an "oof"

"S'this's Allen?" Lavi asked, walking up to the short boy. "He's s'tiny!," He laughed, tapping his cheek. "Cool scar. Where's tha' arm I've heard s'much 'bout?" He took Allen's right arm and pushed up the sleeve. "Cool!" He chuckled, letting Allen's arm fall again. "S'nyway, name's Lavi. Nice t'meet ya, Allen Walker," he shook his hand.

"Calm down you damn rabbit," Kanda huffed, throwing the bag back at Lavi.

"Hey!" Lavi shouted, letting the bag fall to the floor, "I's just saying hi!"

"Yeah, but you've just about freaked him out. Just calm down or I'm leaving you here."

"Harsh," He pursed his lip into a pout. "'Nyway, les get goin'! I wanna see m'lovely house!"

"You're house?" Allen asked.

"Yup. Y'didn' 'spect Yu-Chan here ta'have his own place didjya? Nope nope nope, he's stayin' at m'place."

"Oh…" Allen whistled. "Wait… Yu?" Allen tilted his head.

"Yup!" Lavi chuckled when he heard Kanda growl from behind him.

"Dat's our lovely Age't Kanda's firs'name!"

"Oh…" Allen giggled. "Well then, _Yu_, shall we be going?"

"I hate all of you," Kanda began to leave.

"He don' mean that," Lavi said, picking up his bag and walking out with Allen.

Once at home, Lavi was happy with the state of his house, so he plopped onto the couch, falling backwards so he was lying down. He pulled his headband down over his eyes and smiled. He knew Kanda and Allen were just staring at him.

"Well?" He said, peeking out from under his headband.

"Well what?" Kanda asked.

"Ya don' 'spect me ta leave do ya? This m'house, I'm stayin' here. N'matter how loud ya get. I'll sleep through it," He chuckled when he saw Allen's eyes get wide.

"Y-you told him!" he shouted.

"Yeah?" Kanda said, wondering why that was such a big deal.

"God that's so embarrassing!" Allen said, running upstairs.

"Ok he's gone," Kanda said, "what do you really want?"

Lavi sat up, pulling his headband down around his neck, "I'm just wondering about some things," his slurring had up and vanished. This was normal. Kanda knew he was serious.

"About what?" Kanda sat down.

"I mean he's a cute kid, Yu. Like _really_ cute. Why would you have no problem about just up and leavin' him?"

"Because, I knew from the beginning this would happen. I never bargained on meeting him. Or falling in love with him for that matter," Kanda sighed.

Lavi nodded, "Well…then make it count ok?" He put his hand on Kanda's shoulder. "You may not believe it, but even you need some happiness. If Allen loves you, he'll stick around longer than I have."

Kanda barely smiled, "Thanks man."

Lavi nodded and stood up, "Hope you haven't touched my car."

"Couldn't, you took the keys."

"Right! 'Nyway, off ta s'me ot'er place! See ya, Yu," Lavi slid out the front door.

Kanda laughed inwardly as he made his way upstairs. He picked the lock on his door and walked in. Allen was curled up on the bed with his Ipod on full blast. He hadn't even heard Kanda come in. He was such a drama queen.

Kanda crawled on the bed and over to Allen. He hovered over him as he yanked out an ear bud with his teeth. Allen looked up at him only to be captured in a heated kiss. Allen moaned into it as he tore off the other ear bud and threw his Ipod off the bed. He turned to his back and wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck, kissing back.

Kanda forced his way into Allen's mouth, going over the familiar territory, every centimeter of it. Allen moaned again, his mouth being sensitive to Kanda's skilled touch. When they broke the kiss for air, Allen couldn't but whine out in frustration.

"K-Kanda…" He breathed.

"Shh," Kanda hushed him by kissing him again.

"Mmm…" Allen moaned as his hands began to work on those pesky buttons Kanda's shirt had. However, Kanda stopped him and pinned his hands to the bed.

"Don't even think about it," he began to nip at the smaller boy's neck, leaving small red marks. Now holding both of Allen's wrists in one hand, Kanda worked his way under Allen's shirt, pushing it up above his chest.

He ran his fingers lightly down Allen's chest, his touch barely hard enough to feel. Allen arched up either way, wanting more than he was given. Kanda chuckled and just pulled his fingers away.

"K-kanda…wh-what…?" Allen said breathlessly.

"Lavi said make it count, so that's what I plan on doing," he stole another kiss, finally letting go of Allen's wrists. However Allen kept them above his head. He prodded Kanda to do more by rocking his hips up into Kanda's, rubbing their growing erections together for a short period of time.

Kanda growled, breaking the kiss to trail down Allen's neck. He took off that troublesome shirt before continuing his kisses downward. Allen gasped when he felt that _warm moist _mouth over one of his nipples. Kanda teased him more by encircling the erect bud with his tongue, but blatantly ignoring it.

"Nngh…K-Kanda…c'mon…!" Allen whined, arching his back again.

Kanda _almost_ complied. He ran his tongue over the pink nub once before continuing his teasing. Allen groaned, reaching up. He broke the elastic holding Kanda's hair back in a long pony-tail, letting the navy blue locks fall down over his shoulders.

Kanda bit Allen's nipple, almost a punishment. Allen only moaned, begging him to continue. Kanda did, licking and sucking and nipping at the single erect bud, stealing moans from the younger.

Continuing his teasing, Kanda began to trail kisses down Allen's stomach, completely skipping the other nipple. Allen groaned, dismayed for it to come out as a moan when Kanda began to swirl his tongue around his navel.

"K-Kanda…l-lower p-please…!" Allen begged, thrusting up his hips. Kanda leaned back a bit.

"Be normal, kay?" he began to undo the checkered belt.

"A-am…" Allen breathed silently.

"Better stay that way. I don't want to be just another _client_," he tore the belt out of the belt loops, careful to not wreck the shorts Allen wore.

"Th-then h-h-hurry u-up…" Allen breathed, trying to wriggle out of his boxers. Kanda snickered and held down his hips. He was quick to use one hand to cup him through the thick material. Allen moaned, trying sadly to thrust his hips up.

"Calm down," Kanda coaxed, squeezing a bit as he placed a feathery kiss on Allen's lips. Allen moaned, trying to get more out of the man.

"P-p-please!" Allen screamed, taking Kanda's head in his hands before harshly kissing him.

_Damn, I guess once a whore always a whore. Guess I can't trust him not to be one… _Kanda thought as he kissed back just as vigorously. His hand worked under Allen's boxers to grab at the boy's hard-on.

"A-AH!" Allen screamed, breaking the kiss. He blushed and covered his mouth with the back of his hand, still under the impression that Lavi was home.

"Come on~" Kanda nuzzled his face into Allen's neck before chomping down all the while teasingly rubbing his thumb over Allen's slit, "let me hear your moans~ Lavi's gone, he won't know."

Allen was going to say something in return, but instead he moaned loudly. He was getting close, and honestly was getting ashamed of it since his lover could hold out for a long time.

Suddenly, a burst of cold air hit Allen in a weird place. It took him a moment to realize his boxers had just been yanked off and he was now laying there completely naked. Kanda smirked and trailed his tongue up Allen's length.

_God…!_ Allen thought as he moaned. Teasing was tiring, and Kanda _loved_ keeping it up. Allen hated it, because he knew all he was getting was that tongue. Kanda continued to lick Allen's cock, all sides. He was making Allen crazy, his moans filling up the room.

"K-Kanda…!" Allen tried to beg for something more. He tried but Kanda wouldn't have it. As punishment, he stopped licking and just kissed. This was _worse!_ Kanda kissed in all the right places and just hard enough. Pre-cum was leaking from Allen's cock, and that was enough for Allen to finally get his wish. Kanda engulfed his member fully into his mouth.

Allen bucked his hips up, moaning all the while. And he got that _tongue_ back. God it was amazing. Kanda swirled his tongue around the head of Allen's cocked while he sucked him off. It was more on the violent side, his teasing, but Allen still craved more.

However, it didn't take long of that torturous sucking for Allen to come right into Kanda's mouth. Kanda swallowed it all though, not wanting to miss on taste of it. He smirked and immediately took Allen's lips with his own, forcing some of that cum right into Allen's mouth. Allen blushed when he tasted himself, but didn't retaliate.

"So, what do you want now~?" Kanda whispered huskily into Allen's ear.

"Y-you…i-inside…me…" Allen blushed.

"You're wish is my command," Kanda chuckled and placed two of his digits at Allen's mouth. He didn't have to say anything before Allen took them between his lips and sucked. His skilled mouth even stole a few moans from Kanda before his mouth ended up being finger fucked.

It was hard for Allen to care; he wanted whatever Kanda had to give him. As soon as Kanda's fingers were nice and moist, he moved them down to the tight ring of muscles that made up Allen's entrance. Without waiting, Kanda forced both of the wet digits into Allen's entrance, stealing a scream from the boy.

"K-KANDA!" Allen shouted, mostly in surprise.

"I figured you could take it~" Kanda chuckled as he kissed Allen. He began to scissor the tight hole so he could go deeper. When he finally got farther in, he was after one thing, that spot that would make Allen see stars. He knew he found it when Allen thrust himself down on Kanda's fingers, moaning loudly.

Kanda added a third finger and began to stretch out the small hole again, only occasionally hitting Allen's prostate. _Very_ occasionally. And when he finally pulled his fingers out, Allen groaned out in disappointment. Oh _gods_ he wanted more.

He was lucky, Kanda was feeling generous today. He quickly stripped himself down to nothing and without as much as a pause, thrusted himself into Allen. He had to stop there to wait for the moaning/screaming boy to adjust to his large size.

"M-move!" Allen finally commanded, wrapping his discolored arms around Kanda's neck.

Kanda complied and began to harshly thrust into the younger. He kept his pace fast and hard, just as Allen was begging for it to be. Kanda's few moans mixed with Allen's to fill the room, even going as far as to coax Kanda into doing more. He grabbed ahold of Allen's cock, pumping it to the rhythm of their love making.

"F-faster! H-harder!" Allen moaned out. His moans were intoxicating, and Kanda didn't want to go too far and hurt the boy. He leaned down and captured Allen's lips just to stop them for a minute.

The kiss, added to Kanda's vigorous pace and grip, sent Allen over the edge, his seed spilling out onto both of their abdomens. Kanda was soon to follow, filling Allen with his own hot seed.

Kanda pulled out and collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard and wiping his hair from his sweat slicked face.

Allen rolled over to cuddle into Kanda, not caring about anything else at the moment but being with him. Kanda covered them both up and held onto the small boy tightly.

"Kanda," Allen started, his eyes closed and a soft smile on his face.

"Hm?" Kanda put an arm behind his head.

"I love you…" He kissed Kanda's cheek before settling down in his arms and falling asleep.

"I love you too…" Kanda mumbled, kissing those locks of white hair. "I'm sorry…" He reached over to his alarm clock and set it for 4:30 a.m. before settling down to sleep. His hold on Allen never weakened, he wanted to make sure he could have him for one last night, even it if was the last night.

* * *

><p>T^T so sad.<p>

Anyway...

yeah that was all


	18. Chapter 17: Forever and Ever

Final chapter DDD: Oh no! How could i end it! well...life happens get over it :3

Katsura Hoshino owns DGM, not me. even though i wish i did

**Warning: really really really stupid ending**

* * *

><p>Kanda stepped out of the shower, drying his long hair with a white towel. It was early, but he hadn't the time to be tired. After brushing his teeth and hair, he walked out into the bedroom to get dressed. He pulled on his boxers, the pair of pants he'd left out, and the dress shirt he'd left out. He threw the old clothes into his suit case and stopped. He walked over to Allen's side of the bed and looked down at the floor. Just as he thought, his dress shirt was still lying on the floor, it was the one Allen liked to sleep in.<p>

He thought it over before deciding to leave it there. He returned to his side of the bed to finish packing. It didn't take long before he heard his door open.

"Leaving already? It's early," Lavi said, leaning against the frame.

"I have to," Kanda replied, zipping up his suit case. He then moved to his smaller bag and threw in all his extras: his books, sun glasses, his jacket, and hygiene products.

"You don't," Lavi said.

"I DO! There's no choice in the matter…" His voice trailed away and he looked at Allen, still dead asleep.

"Right… But you're not even going to say goodbye?"

"I can't. Lavi, I love him, but this is wrong. I told you he's 16, right?" Kanda looked at his friend.

"Yeah, but that hasn't stopped you so far, _Agent _Kanda."

Kanda sighed, "Promise me something."

"Yeah? Anything."

"Help him out, ok? Let him stay with you, pay for things he needs, just…make sure has a roof over his head and things to stay alive," Kanda's eyes wavered and fell to the floor.

Lavi nodded, "I promise. But…I won't stop him."

"Hm?" Kanda's head shot up.

"When he wakes up, and you're not here, I won't stop him if he wants to run after you. Hell I'll drive him to the airport and speed if he wants me too. I can tell he loves you, you've turned him into a person and not some object to be played with—"

"Doesn't matter," Kanda hushed his voice, "once a whore always a whore, and I can't trust him not to be one."

Lavi sighed, "You don't believe that," he pushed himself off the frame, "Promise me you'll visit."

Kanda nodded and grabbed his bags. He walked away, but just as he walked by Lavi he said, "Thank you," and left.

Lavi sighed, "Oh, Yu… When will you learn?" He chuckled and left the room, switching off the light and closing the door.

Not an hour later did Lavi go back upstairs to check on Allen. He wondered if he was awake or not. When he walked into the room, Allen was still asleep peacefully, having not realized that he was alone. It didn't take long for him to realize though. The minute he rolled over, his eyes shot open. He was expecting to land on Kanda, but he just landed on sheets and the comforter.

"Uwah…" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He looked up to see Lavi.

"He left," Lavi said before going around the room and picking up Allen's discarded clothes. He handed them neatly to Allen, waiting for him to blow up.

Crystal tears started to fall from Allen's eyes, down his cheeks. It seemed he didn't know they were falling as he just sat there, completely dazed by the fact that Kanda was gone. Kanda was gone. Gone.

Allen broke down right there, hiding his face in his hands as he sobbed.

"C'mon, Allen…" Lavi said. "It's not'll bad, he'll visit, he promised."

"H-He left! And he didn't even say goodbye!" Allen pushed out between sobs.

Lavi bit his lip, pondering for a moment, "W-Wanna go to the airport? We could probably catch him if you hurry…"

Allen looked up at Lavi, "R-Really…?"

Lavi nodded and smiled. He covered his eyes signaling for Allen to get dressed.

Once dressed, Lavi hurried him into the Porsche and they were on their way. Lavi knew they didn't have much time to get to the airport. Kanda left early so he could get there and have time to go through security. His flight was leaving in a little over an hour. With this in his mind, Lavi smirked as he floored the gas pedal, speeding down the road.

"L-Lavi…" Allen asked, still trying to get rid of the tears.

"I'll get you there, even if I get arrested," he said, pulling out of the right lane then right back in once he passed a car. His Porsche was new and he made sure it was made for this kind of thing. He weaved in out of traffic to pass the slow pokes. Hitting the gas pedal harder, he sped through red lights and stop signs. This had to be his lucky day; he hadn't even come close to an accident yet.

Lavi peeked at the radio clock. He cursed under his breath as he tried to get the car to go faster. It wasn't really working. They had less than 45 minutes now, how would they get there in time?

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Lavi pounded his fist onto the steering wheel. He took a tight turn, and soon, oh so very soon, 20 minutes left, they were at the airport. He didn't even take the liberty of parking correctly before he and Allen were running into the building.

Everything Lavi was doing, he was doing for his friend and for Allen. Kanda deserved someone, and he was going to let it all go to hell so he could work in New York. _Bah!_ What kind of a friend would Lavi be if he let Kanda pick crime scene investigating over a cute catch like Allen? A horrible one.

Lavi pushed people out of the way, even almost losing Allen at once. He fixed that by pulling him along. The one-eyed red head even pushed his way past security guards, more people, and everything else. Were they going to make it? Like hell they were, Lavi knew they weren't just from looking at his watch. There was no way.

He was right, when they got to the gate Kanda was leaving from, it was empty. The plane already boarded and on the runway. They were too late. Allen didn't have to be smart to figure that out.

He couldn't help it now; he started to cry and flung his arms around Lavi. He cried into his shoulder, beating on him as well.

"Allen, come on…" Lavi coaxed, rubbing the small boy's back.

"H-he's gone!" Allen sobbed, clutching to Lavi's teal shirt.

"Yeah I know, but it's not forever. He said he'll visit every now and again. I have his number, you can call him. He left you some things too. He loves you, Allen…"

Allen didn't answer; he just continued to sob into Lavi's chest.

"Allen…" Lavi said, holding the boy tightly and resting his chin on his head. Allen felt safe wrapped inside Lavi's embrace, but he still wanted Kanda. That was all that would make his tears stop falling forever.

"You'd better not be stealing him from me," A voice said.

Lavi immediately let go of Allen and pushed him backwards. He almost fell but something, no, _someone_, caught him. He was lifted onto his feet and hugged tightly. Allen recognized that scent. It was one of soap and spices.

"K-Kanda?" Allen asked, keeping his face buried in the man's shirt.

"Yeah, it's me. Thought I had enough time to make it to the bathroom before my plane took off, guess I was wrong," he shrugged.

"S-So you're still going…?" Allen looked up at him.

Kanda wiped those tears from his eyes, "No way. How could I leave you behind? You're nothing without me," He placed a soft kiss on the red pentacle. "Now, why don't we go?"

"Y'guys aren't stayin' wit me!" Lavi complained.

Kanda chuckled and held his Moyashi tight, "Don't worry, dumbass. We'll be staying next to you."

"Y'bought the house nex'ta mine?" Lavi shouted.

Kanda nodded, "It's for me and my little Moyashi," he cupped Allen's face with one hand.

Allen smiled and hugged Kanda again.

That was all he needed to hear to know that Kanda wasn't leaving him again. He'd be with him forever, protecting him, and keeping those tears from falling. Allen smiled. He'd gotten his wish after all, he got to keep Kanda.

What did Kanda get? Well he learned the best lesson of all, he deserved to have someone to love and you can indeed trust a hoe when they love you.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

darn that's sad. Lol, anyway i hope you liked it! I know i had fun writing it. And if you liked this, go check out my other story(ies). ^^

wanna know why Kanda hated High School? |DD since i prefer, KandaxLavi i had to throw this in there. They _expierimented_ |DD i know that's for collage but i'm too awesome to do it the normal way. shoot me later.

reviews are always appreciated! and now that it's the end, tell me what you thought!


End file.
